Powers Unite
by CRIMS0NKNIGHT
Summary: A new evil threat is after the rangers and the power of 10 generations will hardly be enough to stop it. Takes place after"Forever Red"ALL rangers appear.Have the rangers finally their ultimate match? Will the earth fall along with the rangers?
1. When Things Go Wrong

Powers Unite  
By: Andre Rivera  
  
Summary : A new evil threat has began to spread its evil throughout the universe. This new evil is a simple bounty hunter with immense power, capable of wreaking havok and destruction to wherever he may be. His latest victims are Mike and Leo the red galaxy ranger and the former Magna Defender. Upon learning of their mysterious powers, he ventures to earth with the greedy intention of capturing other power rangers for himself. Will the ten generations of Power Rangers be enough to stop him? Or will the world fall under the terrible powers of evil? As this new evil captures one ranger after another, will he stop until earth is completely free of rangers? Have the rangers finally met their match? And does this bounty Hunter work alone or is he merely a pawn of a much more powerful advesary? Read this story to find out.   
  
Chapter 1 : When things go wrong.  
  
"Enjoy the forest boys," the foul voice laughed. His decayed, yellow teeth smiled at the young men standing before him. In his hand he held a device with many buttons. "It'll be your prison from now on." He pushed a button and the two men were trapped in a sturdy, glass cylinder. The two pounded on the glass prison, but it was no use, they were trapped. The man, a bounty hunter called Evir Onslaught was wanted on the majority of surrounding planets for his cruel acts such as the kidnapping and the massive slaughter of thousands of beings. He was known as a man of mystery, always concealing his eyes with a heavy helmet and a long, dark, leather robe covering his body. His evil smile was enough to frighten even those with much courage within their hearts. Evir Onslaught laughed almost hysterically as he pushed another button that dropped the glass cylinder down into the endless forest below.  
  
Evir Onslaught's large spacecraft was only a few feet off the ground so the glass did not shatter upon the impact. It only split in half and released the two men trapped within. As the spacecraft flew into the deep vacuum of space, a malevolent laugh could be heard filling the air.   
  
"Great..," said Mike as he sighed deeply and looked towards the gray, cloud-filled sky. "Where are we now?"  
  
"This truly is the worst day of my life!" Leo yelled in a pretty loud tone that the forest was filled with the echo of his voice. Several birds flew into the air out of fright. One such bird flew directly above Leo and a white, sticky, smelly substance landed upon his head. Leo rolled his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. Then he headed for the nearby spring.  
  
Mike tried not to laugh. He really did, but he couldn't help it. He had to do it. It was his nature. Besides who wouldn't laugh at something as funny as this. He knew though, that this was not the time for such humor. Their location was still uncertain and they had no way to contact the others for help. They did have a communicator, but it was broken and useless to them now. They must now survive in this alien forest to get out of this situation and this time without the use of their powers. Evir Onslaught had made sure that they would have no use of their powers when he stole both their morphers back on his ship. He had mentioned something about using them as bait to lure the other galaxy rangers and possibly any other rangers who might decide to go on a rescue mission. Without the red galaxy ranger and the magna defender, Evir Onslaught knew that the galaxy rangers were now weakened. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to wreak havok in this particular region of the galaxy.  
  
Leo returned, his hair damp and messy. But as he returned he had accidentally stepped on a big, brown, pile of animal droppings. The entire bottom of his shoes were covered with the vile substance. Leo yelled angrily at himself and went back to the spring to clean his shoes.   
  
Mike just scratched his head in annoyance. Leo should have been watching his every step. There was no knowing of what dangers may lurk in a place like this. "Leo! Enough of your foolishness! We have to get out of this place!"  
  
Leo returned once more. This time his shoes and the bottom of his pants were drenched. "C'mon let's go," he said a bit furious at himself for being so careless and inattentive on this particular day.  
  
Mike had already went ahead of Leo and Leo ran behind him, struggling to catch up. "Wait up bro!" he yelled, trying to slow Mike down.  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Woohoo! Chapter One is finished!!! Well what do you guys think of it? I had a really good time writing this chapter! Just remember I'm open for any comments and suggestions the readers might have! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! THANK YOU! 


	2. When Bonds Begin to Break

Chapter 2 : When Bonds Begin to Break  
  
The two brothers had been wandering throughout the forest for several hours. The cloud filled sky began to darken and tiny drops of water began to fall on the ground. Just when Leo thought the bad luck had ended, he stumbled upon a tree root and fell on his back. "Great... Things couldn't possibly get worse...," Leo complained. He hated this day and there was nothing he could do to change it.   
  
Mike stopped to help his brother back up and Leo headed for a nearby tree and rested upon its sturdy trunk. Mike settled himself in a tree directly across the tree in which Leo sat. "Look what I got us into this time," Leo chuckled and shook his head. "I guess we're stuck in this one."  
  
"Yea... You always do these things," Mike agreed. There was a brief moment of silence between them, but it was soon interrupted by a sudden downpour of rain. Luckily, the trees provided them with shelter from the cold drops of water.  
  
"I wonder what I'd be doing if I wasn't a ranger," Leo thought aloud. He looked into the cloud filled sky searching for the star that was earth. "If I was still on earth.." The clouds were in his way and he was a bit angry at them. He longed to see earth once more but he was too far to ever experience its life and beauty ever again.  
  
Mike was slightly annoyed. There was no more time to think of past things anymore. Their concentration should be on things of the present and things that are, not on things that once were and will probably never be again. "It's not the time time to think about that kind of stuff."  
  
"Yea I know," Leo somewhat agreed but not fully. "But what if..."  
  
Now Mike was angered. He hated those two words. "You always think about 'what ifs'. There's no point in thinking about 'what ifs'. I mean, what if we weren't here right now? What if you hadn't gotten us into this mess? What if you weren't so stupid most of the time? Or what if you hadn't been born? Wait..No.." Mike couldn't believe he had just said such hurtful words. He knew Leo looked up to him. Why did he have to let him down now?  
  
"You really think that I shouldn't have been born?" the hurt could clearly be seen in Leo's eyes and heard in his voice.   
  
"Wait.. Leo.. I didn't-"  
  
"I know Mike. I know I'm a failure in every single way. Each and everyday I struggle to be as great as you." Leo stood to leave and Mike noticed a small trace of a tear falling from Leo's eyes. "You didn't have to rub it in.."  
  
"But Leo I-"  
  
"I am a pathetic brother as well as a power ranger," Leo said before disappearing into the dark cloak that was called a forest.   
  
"I'm sorry.." Mike apologized. But Leo did not hear. He was already deep within the vastness of the forest.   
  
AN: YEAH!!! CHAPTER 2 FINISHED!!! What do the readers think of it? Any suggestions? I'm already halfway done with chapter 3 so expect an update soon! 


	3. When Things Are Almost as They Should Be

Chapter 3 : When Things are as they should be (or almost)  
  
"Leo!" Mike's loud shouts filled the forest. He had been searching for Leo for what seemed like hours and he still found no trace of him. He was growing weary and the rain hindered his path. He had nearly slipped on the muddy floor once. Guilt was quickly consuming him and he stopped to strike a tree with his fists out of frustration. "Damn it Leo! I didn't mean it!" He really didn't mean it, but he still didn't know where those words came from. Somehow he would make Leo understand how much he cared for him and that he was proud of him. If only he could find him.  
  
Mike kept wandering without no clue of which direction he was headed for. It was still dark and the rain still poured. His eyes must have been wandering when he saw a trail of footsteps on the ground. He thought his eyes might have been deceiving him for that one moment. He moved closer to see and when he reached them he was relieved that they truly were footsteps. He followed the muddy trail, hoping that the marks belonged to Leo.   
  
The trail led him to a thicker and more secluded area of the forest where the trees were taller and the rain poured less in this area. Though small drops penetrated through the thick roof of leaves, the area was still dry. The trail ended in the center of the area where a massive tree ruled over the other ones. Mike was glad to see Leo was there at its base.  
  
"Hey..." Mike approached Leo and then sat beside him.  
  
"Hey," Leo answered back. His eyes were directed to the floor and his hands were folded together.  
  
"You know I didn't-"   
  
"But it's al true!" Leo interrupted him. His eyes still stayed fixed on the ground. "I always ruin everything for you! I let you down! I couldn't even help you when you needed it. I even took away your right to become the red ranger! I'm a failure in every way."  
  
"Don't ever think that!" Mike warned. He couldn't believe Leo could ever think such nonsense. He wrapped one arm around Leo's shoulder. "You were destined to be the red ranger and I the Magna Defender. You took no such thing from me. " Mike moved to face Leo. "If I ever hear you say anything like that again I'll be forced to beat you down like a big brother should," he joked.  
  
Leo chuckled for a brief moment. "I'm sorry Mike.."   
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about," he said as he pulled Leo into a comforting hug and held him tightly "It should be me apologizing."  
  
Leo took in the comfort of the embrace. In an instant all the rain had ceased and light returned to the once dark forest. The light was a sign that the two brothers would be able to make it through the day and through the dangers of the mysterious forest. 


	4. When Pink and Yellow Powers Unite

Chapter 4 : When Pink and Yellow Powers Unite  
  
Back on Earth  
  
Onslaught's ship had finally arrived on the planet called Earth. He had never been on this particular planet before, but his sources told him that it was thriving with life and populated with potential bounties. His usual entrance to a planet would usually consist of a ton of fireworks, coming from the two large guns located on his ship, but he decided to skip the grand entrance this time because he believed that this planet didn't pose much of a threat.   
  
His first target was a small community called Angel Grove. The population was little but there was an enormous amount of energy coming from its people. This place would be the perfect target, but little did he know that this place was protected by an ancient power that he had nearly forgotten about.  
  
  
  
Trini and Kimberly sat inside the place that once stood as Ernie's Cafe. They had been best friends since they were little and decided to spend their vacation together. But the two realized Ernie was no longer working here. Those days had passed and now everything was different. They missed those good old days, but they knew that it was not good to dwell on things of the past.  
  
"Remember that spot over there?" Trini pointed out. Her finger pointed towards a clear area by the counter. "Look over there."  
  
Kimberly quickly glanced towards the area in which Trini was pointing. She shook her head briefly. "Yea... That's where Bulk asked me out once." She giggled softly at the painfully annoying memory.  
  
"You actually remember that?" Trini was shocked Kimberly would actually remember someone like Bulk. Especially since he was so idiotic and vile. But she wasn't talking about that. Her thoughts dwelled on something else. "No. Don't you remember? That's where we were first transported to the command center and received our powers."  
  
"Hmm... Of course I remember,Trini," She stared down her cup for while and seemed a bit distant.  
  
Suddenly an explosion could be heard outside and interrupted Kimberly's thoughts of the past. Instinctively, the two got up from their seats and ran outside to see the current happenings.   
  
Outside the sky was darkened and a black spaceship hung over the area blocking the sunlight. There was a man directly below the ship dressed in a black coat and a helmet. In his hands he held a gun and used it to shoot any nearby civilians. "You people are worthless," he yelled as he shot one victim after another.  
  
Kimberly and Trini ran after him with the intention of stopping whatever it was he was planning. "Stop right there!" Trini proclaimed.   
  
Trini's slight form didn't intimidate the man but it certainly seemed funny to him that such a puny little girl would dare challenge him.   
  
"What gives you the right to hurt innocent people?" Kim added. After years of experience a man like this didn't even come close to scaring her. There was no reply from the man. Instead the man raised his gun towards them and prepared to fire.  
  
"I never thought we'd ever have to do this again," Kim said. "Now's a good time to do it. You ready Trini?"   
  
Trini nodded and two morphers materialized from their backs. Like old times the two stretched out their arms, preparing to morph. "It's morphin time!" They said together.  
  
"Pterodactyl!" Kim yelled. She was then surrounded by a blinding pink light and when all was done the pink power ranger stood before the enemy.  
  
"Saber toothed tiger!" Trini followed. She was then enveloped in white energy. In a matter of moments the yellow power ranger stood beside the pink ranger.  
  
"Rangers? Here?" the man screamed angrily. His hand reached for another gun located on his boots. As he shot at the two rangers, red beams of light shot from the tip of the gun.   
  
Through a series of jumps and flips the rangers were able to avoid the enemy fire. The rangers then removed their own guns from where they were located and began to fire. The man too was athletic and agile and he dodged each of their shots with ease.  
  
Suddenly another shot fired through the air."Look over here!" came two other voices from out of nowhere. "We're the space rangers!" they introduced themselves. Just then the man turned to see who it was. Two other rangers, one yellow the other pink, stood in the distance ready to aid their fellow rangers. This left the man distracted and left him open for an attack.  
  
"Power Bow!" Kimberly yelled out as she jumped in the air and fired an arrow from her bow. It sped quickly through the air and finally landed on the man's left leg. The man screamed out in pain as it penetrated through flesh and bone.   
  
"Power Daggers!" came Trini's voice as she too jumped in the air and took a slice at the man's left hand. The daggers cut through the man's hand like a scissors cuts through a thin sheet of paper and it landed lifelessly on the ground. The man made no sound, but instead kneeled down on the floor holding his handless arm in pain.  
  
"Star Slinger!" yelled the yellow space ranger as she fired from her weapon. A bright, yellow beam of light shot from her weapon and struck the man. Sparks flew around as the yellow beams landed on its target.  
  
"Satellite Stunner!" the pink space ranger followed. Pink waves of energy emitted from her satellite shaped weapon and stunned the enemy. She stood there holding her weapon hoping their combined attacks would be enough to stop the man.  
  
Smoke filled the area where the man once stood and the rangers put away their weapons thinking they had succeeded. The rangers also powered down and returned to their human forms. When the smoke had finally cleared, an unmoving figure lie on the floor. The four women quickly approached the figure, wanting to question him.  
  
"Who are you?" Kimberly questioned. She kicked the man so that she could look upon his face.   
  
The man made no reply to her question. Unexpectedly, he jumped back to his feet and attacked the four women with a few hard kicks and punches. His blows were quick and strong and his left hand was mysteriously reappearing. Surprised and overwhelmed, the four women gave into unconsciousness.  
  
Using this opportunity to take their morphers and their only chance to defeat him, he carried each of their unconscious forms to his ship and smiled at the many possible things he could do to these rangers. 


	5. When Demons Are Away, The Bounty Hunter ...

Chapter 5: When Demons Are Away, The Bounty Hunter Will Play  
  
Back on his spaceship, Onslaught planned the next location he would target. He remembered hearing about a place once full of much evil. A place called Mariner Bay. It was likely he would run into something interesting in this area. Setting his coordinates to that specific area, he quickly looked back at his earlier catch. The four rangers stood in a glass prison located behind Onslaught, unconscious and unaware of what was happening.  
  
  
  
Mariner Bay was a beautiful place to be during the hot summers. It was this location that Jason decided to spend his vacation. He had asked all of his old friends to come along with him, but it seemed like they all had plans of their own. Kat was the only one who decided to go. She had nothing planned for the summer and decided to do something interesting in her presently boring life.  
  
Jason and Kat stood in the center of the city where a festival was taking place, their cameras flashing as they took several of pictures of all the excitement happening around them.   
  
All this was interrupted by a massive object blocking out the sunlight. It looked like an aircraft used for space travel and it was very dark in color. Two large guns were located on its side, ready to fire at any given time. Citizens panicked and ran all over the place, trying to escape its path.  
  
As the area cleared completely of citizens, save for Jason and Kat, the shipped stopped right above the two. As the ship stood there, unmoving, a white flash of light exited the ship and landed on the ground where Kat and Jason stood. Just as the light appeared so did a man, cloaked in black. The two jumped back assuming a fighting stance, ready to defend if necessary.  
  
"Show me this great power within you!" he demanded from them. He didn't know for sure that they were power rangers, but he sensed great power from within them. These two would certainly help him make a lot of money in the galactic black market. His gun lie upon his hand pointed at his two new targets. He was ready to fire at them if they ever became hostile.  
  
A siren blared through the air and a yellow jeep came speeding through the streets. Inside the jeep sat a man covered in a light, red jacket. He stopped his vehicle beside the two tourists and jumped out. "You might want to get out of here," he told them. His expression was one of seriousness and concern. "I'll take care of this."  
  
"Who are you?" Kat questioned the young man. She was already prepared to fight the threat that stood before her. "Don't mess around kid."  
  
"I'm Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue, Red Ranger," Carter introduced himself. He revealed his morpher to further prove his claim.  
  
"You're a ranger?" Kat said slightly amused. Her accent could barely be noticed and she was unconvinced at this young boys claim to be a power ranger. She thought he was joking. He certainly didn't look like a power ranger. Much less the red ranger. "This is really not a time to mess around. We can handle this!"  
  
"Indeed it isn't" he replied to the somewhat insulting comments. He then yelled "Lightspeed Rescue" as he activated his morpher. A red energy field engulfed Carter's body as he turned from a regular human to the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger.  
  
Jason and Kat stood there, amazed that this kid turned out to be an actual power ranger. They briefly nodded at each other and prepared themselves. "Come on Kat," Jason reached for his golden staff. "It's morphin time!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger One! Pink!" Kat yelled as she put one wrist over another to activate her morpher. She combined the first half of her morpher with the other then a sudden flash of pink filled the area. In a matter of seconds the pink Zeo ranger appeared.  
  
It was Jason's turn to morph. A sudden feeling of excitement began to build up within him at the thought of being able to use his powers once again. "Gold Ranger Power!" This time golden waves of energy surrounded his body turning him into the legendary gold ranger. Soon the gold ranger was back in action once again.  
  
The three rangers stood by each others side looking confident in their ability to take out this new threat.   
  
"What do you want with us?" Jason demanded to know.   
  
The dark man was speechless and answered with a blast from his weapon. As the shots fired a great battle between the dark figure and the protectors of the earth ensued.   
  



	6. When Five Isn't Enough

Chapter 6 : When Five Isn't Enough  
  
Justin had just arrived in Mariner Bay. He was there with his father to visit an old friend of his. All Justin had learned about his father's friend was that his name was Chad Lee and that he was some sort of hero in this particular part of the city. He also found out that Chad was very young. Much, much older than his father is and he wondered silently to himself why his father would associate with someone half his age.  
  
***  
Justin was less than enthusiastic when he found out what his father had planned for him. It turned out that his father had enlisted him in a lifeguard training program and this Chad Lee was to be his instructor. His father thought that Chad would be the best person to fulfill such a task.  
  
They drove to the beach; the sun was still high up in the air and the warm afternoon air made Justin sweat just a little. A man wearing blue shorts awaited them at the edge of the beach where the road and the sand met.   
  
Justin's father greeted the man with a simple handshake and urged Justin to do the same.   
  
Justin hesitated a little, but eventually approached the man and shook his hand. Chad was tall and had a light tan with the looks of a guy who probably worked on Baywatch. There was much sand in his dark hair and the sun made each tiny grain sparkle like a shimmering diamond. "You must be Chad," he said. "I'm Justin. It's nice to meet you... I guess.."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Justin," Chad responded although he was a bit more enthusiastic about it. "I'll be your trainer from now on. Hope you know how to swim."  
  
Justin made no response, but as soon as he looked over his shoulder his father had already jumped back into his car. "Take care son!" his father yelled from afar. "I'll come back to pick you up in about 3 weeks! Chad here will take care of you."   
  
Before Justin could make any objections his father had already turned on the ignition and drove off, leaving Justin there all alone with his strange new "friend". "Three weeks of life guarding stuff.. I can't wait...," he shook his head and rolled is eyes then turned to the man who'd be his guardian for the next three weeks.  
  
It had to be that moment when he was about to ask Chad something that a loud explosion ripped through his ears. Aside from the explosions were also screams of distressed citizens and sirens wailing.   
  
"Stay here kid," Chad commanded. He reached in his small bag located on the floor,  
for a shirt. "I'll be right back." Quickly putting on the blue garment, he ran towards the source of the noises.   
  
Justin was left totally alone now, but he felt the need to follow Chad. He sensed that something was wrong and that he was needed. For a brief moment he thought about going against Chad's instructions and that he shouldn't go and follow him. It didn't take long for him to realize that whenever there was danger, instructions were not important. Especially when there was the possible chance that people's lives were at stake. He knew something was wrong and the ever-growing urge to do something about it overwhelmed him. Without delay, he ran towards the direction he saw Chad run off to. He ran until his feet ached, only to be encouraged when the screams of victims filled the air. He kept running even as the buildings threatened to collapse around him. He ran until he reached Chad who was standing there watching three power rangers fighting a dark man.   
  
"What are you doing here?!" Chad asked the younger boy standing beside him.   
  
Justin was tired and breathed in air heavily. "Whether you choose to believe me or not is totally up to you. But I am needed here." He looked over to the scene of the battle. Three rangers fought a man wearing a heavy dark coat. He only recognized the pink Zeo ranger, who he knew as Katherine, but the other two were complete strangers to him. Neither side was winning. The outnumbered enemy could handle the three rangers who attacked him. But Justin knew he wouldn't be able to stand the power of a fourth ranger coming to their aid. He stood ready to fight; his itching hands fighting the urge to activate his morpher. When he could no longer keep it in, he finally yelled, "Shift into turbo!".  
  
The key to his morpher slid easily into its proper spot. A blue lightning surrounded Justin, making him grow taller and more powerful with each extra inch added to his original height. His head was then covered in a blue helmet resembling the front of his zord, the Mountain Blaster. Soon the blue turbo ranger took the place of the small boy.  
  
Chad stood there in awe as he witnessed a small boy turn into a power ranger. He pushed the thought aside and thought about the current situation. Preparing his own morpher, he yelled the words "Lightspeed Rescue!" Chad was engulfed in a blue and white shield of powerful energy and was soon in his blue ranger costume once again  
  
Justin who was still stood beside Chad nearly jumped at the revelation. Chad Lee was a power ranger! The blue light-speed rescue ranger to be more specific.   
  
The two blue rangers stood side, prepared to join the battle taking place before them.  
  
"Stop right there," Chad came running. His gun was prepared to shoot at the dark assailant.   
  
"We're coming guys!" Justin ran beside Chad; his turbo hand blasters aimed and ready at the man in dark costume.  
  
The other rangers turned their heads towards the newcomers to see who they were.   
  
"Justin can that be you?" Katherine asked. Suddenly a hard kick landed on her abdomen, sending her flying towards a large pile of rubble.   
  
Before Onslaught could strike again, the gold ranger intervened with a hard punch to the man's helmet, knocking him down to the ground. But he quickly jumped back to his feet, only to be fired upon by the blue and red light-speed rangers. The blue turbo ranger ended it with a powerful drop kick which sent the man flying through the air until he hit a large building.   
  
"Excellent... Just as I suspected," Onslaught said weakly as he struggled to stand up. He walked slowly towards them with a limp on his right leg. He stood in place and began to laugh. "You are powerful... But not powerful enough!"  
  
His laugh grew louder as he stretched his right arm straight above his head. The sky grew darker and a strange energy began to form on his raised right hand. The ground shook and tiny rocks began to fill the air. The energy began to grow into a large black ball, almost twice the size of the enemy's own body. The ground shook harder each passing second and the energy kept growing.  
  
The rangers all stood in place, amazed at the power this man wielded. They did not move for they did not know what such power could do to them. It almost seemed as if the dark energy hypnotized them and prevented them from moving any further. All they could do was prepare themselves for the oncoming attack.   
  
A grunt could be heard as Onslaught hurled the heavy ball of energy towards the rangers. The dark power engulfed them, sucking away whatever energy they had in them.  
Their screams could be heard as it sucked away their powers. And before they knew it, the five rangers lay on the floor in their human forms, weakened and unable to fight back.   
  
Onslaught reached for their morphers, taking them one by one and placing them in a small bag where he kept the previously stolen morphers from his other missions. He laughed as he used his telekinetic powers to lift each of the limp bodies into his ship. 


	7. When Late Introductions Take Place

Author's Notes : Thanks for all the great reviews and for the Mike and Leo fans, they'll be in the next chapter or so. Oh yea and can someone please help me out!!! I need to know what Mike says when he prepares to morph into the Magna Defender. Please help me out! I'd really really appreciate it! Thanks READERS AND REVIEWERS!!! Much thanks to all of you!  
  
Chapter Seven : When Late Introductions Take Place  
  
Trini awoke in a most unusual and unfamiliar setting. She gently rubbed her eyes in order to see more clearly. When her blurry vision cleared, she found herself trapped in a room with a large and seemingly unbreakable glass window that filled up one whole side of a wall. Outside the glass prison, a room full of alien-like technology could be seen. Trini had never witnessed such strange technology before and could only stare at it with curiosity. She noticed that the dark man was nowhere to be found and thought it be the best time to find a way out. She looked around and saw she wasn't alone. In a different corner of the room Kimberly lie on the floor, still not recovered from the earlier attack. Two other girls were also in the room although Trini had no idea who they were, only that they were also power rangers.   
  
Trini approached Kimberly's sleeping form, wanting to inform her of the current situation. "Kimberly!" Trini shook Kimberly's shoulders violently. They were surprisingly stiff. For a moment, Trini feared for the worse, but was relieved when she heard the sound of Kim's breathing. "Kimberly! Wake up!" Trini continued to shake her friends shoulders.  
  
After nearly a few minutes of trying to shake the sleeping beauty awake, Trini stopped when she saw Kim's eyes slowly open. Kimberly jumped up in surprise, a look of fear in her expression.  
  
"Kimberly it's just me," Trini said, trying to calm Kimberly down. She looked worried and concerned. "Calm down. It's me Trini? Do you remember where you are? Do you remember what happened? Do you remember me?"  
  
Kimberly felt a little foolish for getting frightened so easily, even if she was just a little bit frightened. She knew she was better than that. After all she was a power ranger and it was just her best friend Trini. "Yea Trini. Sorry about that." she placed a hand on her head trying to remember what happened when she was last awake. "What's going on? Where are we?" Her eyes wandered throughout the unfamiliar setting and finally towards the two others with them in the room. "Who are they?"  
  
"I can't even answer a single one of your questions," Trini answered honestly. She took a deep breath and then looked out the room with the beeping machines. "We have to find a way out of here."  
  
"But how?" came a strange new voice. In the corner the two girls who were previously unconscious slowly got up. The one with light hair and yellow hair gently rubbed her aching head. The girl with dark hair much like Trini's and a bright, pink jacket did the same. "It looks like there's no way out of here without breaking the glass barrier," the girl in yellow pointed out.  
  
"We're gonna think of something," Trini assured her.   
  
"Let's get this straight first," Kimberly spoke. She placed her right hand on her hip and stared intently at the two girls standing in a different corner of the room. "You girls are power rangers too?"  
  
"Yes," the light haired girl answered. "We're the space rangers, formerly turbo rangers." She put out a hand to customarily greet the two young women. Trini and Kimberly shook her hand and smiled at her.   
  
"I'm Cassidy. Cassie for short," the oriental girl introduced herself. She mimicked Ashley's handshaking gesture. Trini and Kimberly also did the same.  
  
"We were the original power rangers," Trini began to explain. "We are two of the first five that were called forth by Zordon to protect the earth from any threats that may arise," She placed a hand on her chest to indicate she was about to talk about herself. "I'm Trini." Then she pointed a finger towards Kimberly. "This is Kimberly."  
  
"I thought the power coins were destroyed," Cassie wondered, looking a bit confused. She had learned that information from Justin who had learned a little of the earlier generation's history from Alpha 5. "And didn't you transfer your powers to others?"  
  
"No the original dino power coins were not destroyed," Kimberly answered Cassie's question. "It was only the ninja power coins that were destroyed."  
  
"While the ninja coins were lost and forgotten, the older coins slowly regenerated and regained most of their lost powers," Trini continued Kimberly's explanation. The two girls listened intently at the story she was telling. "Mysteriously, our morphers appeared to us, and imparted to us ability to morph into power rangers once again. We have no explanation for this."  
  
"Wow!" Cassie exclaimed. The original power rangers stood before her and she just realized how legendary these two were. She stared at them transiently, trying to absorb the revelation. Then she remembered something. "The enemy stole our morphers," she pointed out and cast her eyes upon the floor. "We don't have much of chance of getting out without the help of our powers."  
  
"We're gonna get out of this one," Ashley encouraged her doubtful friend. She was confident in their abilities to get out of tough situations like this one. Especially now that two generations of pink and yellow rangers were working together. But there was a slight feeling of uneasiness growing within her; A feeling that maybe the power rangers may have finally met their match. She pushed the thought aside. The belief that there was no power strong enough to defeat the courage and the dedication the power rangers was stronger than the strange feeling of uneasiness. "The others will surely come after us."  
  
"I hope you're right Ashley," Cassie looked a bit worried. The feeling of uneasiness disturbed her too though she didn't really think much about it. "I really do."  
  
Suddenly a small hole slid open above them. A sinister laugh could be heard in the background and five bodies dropped from above. One by one they dropped from the tiny opening. Three of the faces were unknown to the four women trapped below, but three were old friends of theirs.   
  
"Jason! Kat! Justin!" Trini yelled in surprise. She ran to their bodies and noticed that they were both bruised and beaten. The bodies were piled on top of each other and Trini made an effort to separate them. Kimberly aided her while Cassie and Ashley stood there, watching Trini and Kimberly help the enemy's new victim. Trini checked to see if they were still alive and was glad to learn that they still were. She sat by their still bodies, giving them a chance to rest and awaiting the moment they would wake. She had not seen them in so long and had so much to say to them. But now she was deeply concerned about their fate. This strange new enemy had managed to capture five more rangers, making that a total of nine. If five rangers weren't enough to stop this man how many rangers would it take? 


	8. When Help Arrives Too Late

A/N : Sorry Mike and Leo fans, but I saved Mike and Leo for the next chapter. I had to get this chapter out of the way first. Thanks for all the good reviews and for all the help. Especially Mandolin for answering my question and all the regular reviewers for reviewing my story! Well this chapter introduces the lights-peed rangers with two of our favorite space rangers =P!(All of them are my favorite!)  
  
Chapter 8 : When Help Arrives Too Late  
  
"We're too late..." The silver space ranger said with a disappointed tone. His silver galaxy glider hovered over the ruined city of Mariner Bay. Flying alongside him was the blue space ranger on his own navy colored galaxy glider. He shook his head as he saw the enemy's black spacecraft take off to its next destination.  
  
"Damn it! Cassie and Ashley are still in there!" the blue space ranger said angrily. He was still angry at himself for not being able to help out Cassie and Ashley when they were in trouble. When he arrived in Angle Grove, the black spaceship had already taken off, taking with it the pink and yellow space rangers. "I feel like we've let them down," he said as he lowered his head. He felt like a failure and undeserving of his rangerhood.   
  
The two space rangers lowered their gliders to a portion of the city where most of the destruction had taken place. Buildings and homes were reduced to ash and rubble and the sky was polluted with smoke. It was truly a disaster.   
  
In the center of all the destruction four rangers unknown to the space rangers stood. The two space rangers headed towards that area and leaped off their gliders when they neared it. The other rangers heads were cast downwards as if some tragic event had taken place.  
  
"What happened here?" the silver space ranger asked them. He couldn't see the expression the rangers had in their faces because of their helmets, but he could feel that they were not in the best of moods.  
  
"Our friends, the red and blue light-speed rescue rangers, have been captured and we have no idea of where they may be," the pink ranger said. Her voice was neutral and void of emotion. She looked up at the two unfamiliar rangers and felt bad for not introducing themselves. "Forgive me for not introducing ourselves. We are the light speed rescue power rangers. I'm Dana, the pink light-speed rescue power ranger. The yellow ranger is Kelsey, the green ranger is Joel, and my brother Ryan is the titanium ranger. What brings you to Mariner Bay?"  
  
"I am Zhane, the silver space ranger," the silver space ranger introduced himself and then pointed towards the ranger standing beside him. "This is T.J., the blue space ranger. We are here on a mission to retrieve our kidnapped friends from a man our sources tell us to be called Onslaught Evir, a bounty hunter with tremendous stamina and power."  
  
"Do you have any other information on this man?" the yellow ranger inquired with gentle hope in her voice. "We need to save our friends. Please tell us what you know."  
  
"We can't really tell you much," the blue space ranger admitted. He removed his helmet so he would have a clearer view of the other rangers and the city. Zhane also did the same. "Our friends the pink and yellow space rangers were also taken by this bounty hunter. And some of our witnesses say that he also took with him two other pink and yellow rangers."  
  
The titanium ranger held a small polaroid in his hand and showed it to T.J. and Zhane. "A witness took this picture of the battle," he said as he handed them the picture. "There were three other rangers there and we believe that Onslaught has taken them too."  
  
T.J.'s eyes widened as he saw two familiar rangers on the picture. He believed they were Kat, the pink Zeo power ranger and Justin the blue turbo power ranger. The other three unfamiliar figures in the picture were just mere strangers to him. "I know these two!" he said, pointing his finger at the image of Kat and Justin in their ranger attire. "That's Kat and Justin!"  
  
"Old friends of yours I believe?" Zhane asked. He took the picture from T.J's hands and examined it for himself. There was one other ranger in the picture, one the others did not recognize though he himself did. "That other ranger is the legendary gold ranger. He is a powerful being and only the worthy may have the honor of inheriting the gold rangers powers. I myself have heard stories of the gold ranger on my planet KO-35."  
  
"We don't know his true identity yet," TJ pointed out. "He could be an accomplice of the enemy for all we know."  
  
"We're on our way to meet with our Captain," Kelsey said. "We will contact you if we have any new information." She turned away from TJ and Zhane and prepared to leave. "Take care for now."  
  
With those last words the four remaining light-speed rescue rangers, called for their rescue rover. When it arrived a beautiful young woman dressed in a white coat was seated on the driver's seat calling them to the vehicle. The rangers jumped into the rescue rover and left the scene, leaving TJ and Zhane alone. Without further thought, the two space rangers placed their helmets on their heads once more and hopped aboard their galaxy gliders. Their gliders sped quickly through the earth's atmosphere almost undetected by any seeing eye.  
  
"The ship's out of my range," TJ said. He carefully observed his visual scanner, checking for any sign of the captor's ship. To his disappointment, it was nowhere near the range of his scanner. "We have to meet up with Andross and Carlos. Maybe they've found something."  
  
"Let's hope they did," Zhane said. He was hoping their fellow rangers were having better luck than they were in finding the girls. "Come on. Let's hurry!"  
  
The gliders switched from turbo speed to light-speed, making their gliders virtually impossible for others to see. They now headed for the city of Turtle Cove, the place where Andross and Carlos were assigned to investigate. They hoped they would arrive there before anything happened to either Andross or Carlos or any other ranger. And though light-speed was the fastest speed the gliders would go, it felt like they were moving in slow motion and that they would arrive too late again.  
  
End of chapter 8  
A/N: Well sorry this chapter was so short and I hope it wasn't boring. I just really really needed to get this one out of the way for now. Just to introduce the space rangers to the light-speed rangers. There will be more Ryan and Dana later in the story. Mike and Leo will definitely return in the next chapter so expect that from my next chapter. As always Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Oh and I might decide to change the title of my story, but I'll tell everybody before I do that. This title sucks in my opinion. 


	9. When Dreams Tell of A Dark Future

AN: Sorry for the long wait... Enjoy! And don't forget to review! Oh yea big battle scene in next chapter... ~~{{cLuE}}~~ Ninja Storm and Wild Force!   
  
Chapter 9 : When Dreams Tell of a Dark Future  
  
"Leo look!" Mike said in a somewhat excited tone. His eyes saw something in the distance; a sign that there may be hope on this hopeless planet. "Check it out," his fingers pointed towards the direction where he had seen the strange signification. "There's smoke rising into the air!"  
  
Leo looked towards the direction Mike was pointing to and saw exactly what Mike saw. What he saw almost filled him with hope. Beyond the trees, a cloud of smoke was beginning to make its way upwards towards the sky. Where there was smoke there had to be fire, he thought. But before he could say anything Mike had already run off into the woods, heading towards the direction where they saw the rising smoke. He began to run after Mike, slightly annoyed that his brother kept ditching him whenever they spotted some sort of clue on how to get off this forsaken planet. But he somehow understood the reason Mike was in such a hurry. Mike wanted to get off this planet as much as he did and even the slightest clue was significant in completing this task. Without any further delay, Leo ran after his brother, avoiding stray branches and roots along the way.  
  
Leo caught up with his brother, though he had a hard time doing so because he ran into a row of branches along the way and tripped on a large root protruding from the ground. Mike had always been the best at everything when it came to the two of them and being athletic was one of his most valued traits. Leo was slightly envious of Mike at times, but he learned that some people were just born perfect. He was glad his brother was one of those people and respected him greatly for it.  
  
They finally reached a large, grassless clearing. To their amazement, the clearing was a thriving village with many different races of people living a normal life out in these abandoned woods. The village looked a bit primitive and straw huts were used as their homes. It looked like the spitting image of a town built in the dark ages of the planet earth, the only difference was that there were many different races of people inhabiting this village, peacefully co-existing with each other. When the two of them arrived, many of the villagers stopped in their tracks with a look of fear in their expressions. There were many though, who did not even notice them coming and continued to mind their business.  
  
"Excuse me," Mike tried to get their attention by raising a hand in the air. The villagers just looked at him like he was an alien from a different planet or something like that. Villagers carrying their fruit baskets simply dropped their belongings to the ground and ran inside the nearest huts. "We haven't come for trouble," Mike explained. "We only ask for your help." Again he was ignored. The only replies were the terrified expressions of the fleeing villagers.  
  
The feeling of hopelessness began to fill Leo's heart again. Maybe these people couldn't understand them, making it virtually impossible to ask for their help. He sighed deeply as the hope inside him began to slowly disintegrate.   
  
To their surprise, an elderly man began to slowly approach them. He was gifted with a shiny, white beard, growing long on his chin. This man was sturdy and well built, a surprising trait not commonly found in a man his age. "Please leave if you wish to cause trouble," he asked them nicely. "These people deeply love this village and they will do what is necessary to protect it."  
  
"We don't want any trouble," Leo told him. His voice was honest and kind and he hoped it would help the man believe the words he was saying. "We only came here to ask for your help. We have been imprisoned by a man called Onslaught Evir."  
  
The man sadly closed his eyes. "More victims," he sighed. "I thought this would have stopped by now."  
  
A voice came from behind him. "Father?" it said. Mike and Leo looked to see who it was. They saw a young boy, probably in his late teens, coming over to the elderly man. He had a darker skin tone than the elder, and somewhat resembled him in looks. There was no doubt this young man attracted many girls in the place where he came from. "What is it now father?"   
  
"It's nothing DreAn," the old man said to his son. "Go back home and wait for me there," he instructed kindly. "I won't be long."  
  
The teen heeded his father's words and turned towards the village. His father looked at him with concern as he disappeared into one of the huts. After seeing his son had safely returned home, he turned his attention to the two strangers standing before him. "Forgive me for my rudeness. I am Neva Tian from the planet KO-35 and founder of this village." He slightly bowed his head as a sign of his respect.  
  
"I'm Mike Corbett and this is my brother Leo," Mike introduced and bowed his head to honor this man's tradition. "We're from the planet Mirinoi."  
  
"It is unfortunate that you have been chosen as Onslaught's newest victims," he said to them. "And I am sad to inform you that the only way in and out of this planet is through Onslaught's ship."  
  
"There must be another way," Leo said, now feeling more hopeless than ever. If this man was telling the truth, he would never be able to see his friends or the beautiful planet of Mirinoi again. "There has to be something else other than that big piece of junk Onslaught uses for transportation!"  
  
"I'm afraid there isn't," The honesty in his voice was enough to convince the two that this planet would become their permanent homes. "I myself have been a prisoner here for over a decade. I was one of the first of Onslaught's victim's and since then I have been trying to find some way to get out of here. I have found no way out and even communication to outside worlds is impossible. That is why I founded this village."  
  
"So everyone here is a prisoner," Mike figured out. He sighed and his shoulders began to drop as if some heavy burden was suddenly placed on him. But unlike Leo he still had a small amount of hope left in him. Hope that his friends would eventually come to his aid. "We'll get you and everyone else out of here! I promise you that."  
  
Such words of hope and encouragement were merely worthless words to Neva. He wanted to believe what Mike was saying, but he had heard those words so many times from other prisoners and they always ended up to be pointless and useless words in the end. "I wish I could believe you," he said kindly. "But please do not make promises you cannot keep."  
  
"This is a promise I intend to keep, old man," Mike assured.   
  
"I will hold you to your promise then."  
  
As the two conversed, Leo's head began to spin rapidly. He was feeling dazed and drained. Sleep threatened to take over his body and before he knew it he collapsed on the floor only to be caught by Mike.   
  
"Leo, what's wrong with you?" Mike's asked worriedly as he helped his brother regain balance. When Leo made no reply, he placed a cool hand on Leo's head and was startled by how abnormally warm it was. "Leo your burning up."  
  
"I-It's no-nothing Mike don't worry about it," Leo lied. His body felt weak with every word he said and he wanted so bad to go to sleep. Giving in to his body's desires, he gave into unconsciousness.  
  
Mike reached for Leo's body again before he hit the ground and possibly injure himself. He knew Leo lacked the strength to walk on his own and carried him with his arms. He looked at the man who only watched the current events take place. "Please help me," Mike pleaded. "I don't know what's wrong with him."  
  
"Bring him inside my home," Neva suggested as he turned to walk to the same house the younger boy had previously disappeared into.   
  
Mike followed him obediently while carrying Leo's languishing body in his strong arms. He observed Leo's face and noticed it had the look of pain upon it. He felt powerless to do anything about it and felt like he was failing everybody including himself. He couldn't even complete the simple task of getting them off this planet.  
  
The hut they entered was a small home. It was a simple dwelling with only few furnishings. There was a large cushioned bed in the corner made of wood and made soft with the feathers of local birds. In the center of the house there lie a plain table with two chairs by its side and much like everything else it was also made of wood. A tiny window facing east was their source of sunlight and their view to the outside world. The teen Mike had seen earlier sat by the window reading a book. When the boy noticed them walk in, he got up and put his book down. He approached his father and simply asked "Father what's going on?"  
  
"Prepare the bed DreAn," Neva instructed the young boy. "I'll go get the healers and you can help our guests." Neva then walked out the door and left his son to tend to the guests.   
  
DreAn hastily prepared the bed for the guests as it was still unmade from earlier uses. "Bring him over here ," DreAn said while preparing the bed. Mike approached him slowly, sill carrying Leo's Limp form in his arms. When he finished he motioned for Mike to put Leo on the bed.   
  
Mike steadily placed Leo's body on the soft bed where he could finally get some comfortable rest and have time to recover from whatever it was that was affecting him. He stared down at Leo who's face had become an unusually paler color than before . He fervently hoped that whatever sickness had overcome Leo was not as serious as it looked. He sat down by Leo's side, feeling the need to watch over him while he recovered.  
  
DreAn watched the older man's face fill with worry as he watched the other man on the bed. The scene looked somewhat familiar to him, but he pushed the thought aside. "He must mean a lot to you huh?" he asked with curiosity which could clearly be distinguished in his voice. "Even if he doesn't, it sure seems like it."  
  
"Actually he means the world to me. Even if he doesn't see it," Mike told the young man who stood across him, who watching him with a curious look in his eyes. "He is my brother and even if he gets me into crazy and unbelievable situations like this, it doesn't change anything."  
  
"I see," DreAn said though his voice was a bit distant. He turned away from them and walked towards the window, looking far into the horizon. "I know exactly how you feel," he said. "I also have a brother on my planet, KO-35. His name is Erad and I believe he is still there, angry at my decision to come here."  
  
"How long have you been here?" Mike asked politely. He found a slight interest in this kid's story and was interested to hear more of it.  
  
"I've only been here for two whole months," he replied, his gaze never leaving the distant horizon. "I came here with the intention of saving my father, the man you know as Neva Tian." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Erad begged me not to go, fearing I might suffer the same fate as my father and never return. Now I feel like I have been a failure to him." DreAn tore his gaze from the window and began to walk out the door. "I'll go get my father," he said before leaving. "You should let your brother rest for now."  
  
Mike was then left alone with just Leo. Worried eyes watched over Leo carefully, waiting for any sign of recovery. Mike placed a cool hand on Leo's warm forehead hoping it would help cool him down. Mike was beginning to grow impatient with Neva and the healer that was supposed to be here a while ago. He hoped they would soon arrive before anything serious happened to Leo.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Leo found himself floating in the void of space in his red ranger form. The jet jammer which he depended on greatly floated in pieces right beside him. His body felt weak and useless and he let himself float endlessly into space. Before his eyes, lie the planet Mirinoi, the planet where he and his friends made their homes. His eyes wandered to familiar black object orbiting around the planet. It was Onslaught Evir's ship and it glowed an unusual bright white, making its dark features more visible.  
  
Leo's movements were slow, even if he wasn't controlling any of them. It felt like minutes before he even moved a single inch. He could feel something terrible was soon to happen and he reached for his quasar saber, intending to use its power to strengthen him. He panicked when he couldn't find it anywhere, not even when he called for it. And that was the last of his worries. He was filled with horror when he witnessed the dark object fire an intense beam of white light towards the planet, destroying it upon impact.   
  
Before he could react a bright pulse of light suddenly blinded Leo's vision and brought him out of the endlessness of space. He closed his eyes to ease the pain the brightness was causing his sensitive eyes to feel. As the light dimmed down, he slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in a completely different setting with forty-five rangers floating around him. All of them, including himself, were suspended in mid-air each with one of nine colors on their outfits and from different generations.  
  
Leo only knew sixteen of them personally. Five of them were his own teammates, Mya, Kendrix, Damon, Kai and Mike. He called out to them, hoping to get their attention. "Mya! Damon! Kai! Kendrix! Mike!"he called to them. His call was left unanswered. "Mike!" he called out again, this time hoping to get his brother's attention. Still there was no reply and Leo was left to wonder why they didn't hear his call.  
  
Suddenly, powerful waves of multicolored energy began to rise into the air; each wave coming from a different ranger of that particular color. Leo watched them closely, unaware of what was happening. As the process continued, each of the rangers identities were slowly being revealed. Leo was horrified when he realized what exactly was happening. The rangers' were beginning to lose their powers as wave after wave of energy was being emitted. "Mike!" Leo tried to call to his brother once again, but to his disappointment, no reply came to him. Before he knew it, the process was complete, but it wasn't over yet. This time their bodies were next, fading much more quickly than their powers. In a matter of seconds their bodies completely faded into absolutely nothing, leaving Leo completely alone.  
  
The only time Leo had felt so completely alone was when he thought he lost Mike. But now Mike was truly gone. He tried to suppress the deep sadness he felt, but it wouldn't subside. Why couldn't he have gone with them all? Why did he have to be all alone? His thoughts were interrupted by another flash of bright light, this time being more powerful than the last. Pain mixed with the tears in his eyes as he struggled to open them again. He was brought to yet another location, this one being more familiar than the last. It was the planet earth, standing before Leo and just as beautiful as the last time he saw it. Watching the earth brought back warm memories of his childhood, of his old friends and Mike and no matter how hard he tried to keep them back, the tears just kept falling from the thought of such memories.  
  
Leo's eyes widened as he saw a familiar object orbiting the earth's moon. The same white glow surrounding the ship was much more luminous and looked more deadly than before. The object suddenly stopped and a powerful blast was directed towards the moon. The moon was sent flying out of orbit and was in the brink of colliding with the earth. Leo stood there unable to do anything about it. But he knew there was nothing he could do and he turned away from the scene of destruction that would be the earth's end. A loud explosion ran through Leo's ears as earth and moon became one and he was sent flying through space.  
  
Leo floated endlessly through space, the events that just happened still fresh in his mind. He let the tears flow freely as he was left there to die, alone. He wished that something would happen soon to put him out of his misery. A loud scream escaped his lungs, hoping it would prevent him from going insane, until Mike's voice suddenly awakened him from the dream world.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
"Leo! Wake up!" Mike began to shake Leo's stiff shoulders in the attempt to wake him up. The healer had already arrived hours ago and concluded that Leo had only contracted a common jungle fever and that it would soon subside with some rest. Leo was sweating at an amazing rate and he was uttering words that Mike could barely make out. "Leo!"  
  
Leo suddenly jumped and broke down into tears. Mike caught him before he fell off the bed and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong Leo?" Mike asked in a worried tone.   
  
Leo wiped the tears from his eyes. He felt slightly embarrassed and ceased to cry. "It was just a dream," he said as soon as he realized Mike was still alive and well. He looked around and found himself in a strange new setting and a strange new bed with Mike sitting beside him. There were two others in the room with them, but during the time he was asleep, he had totally forgotten their names. "It was just a dream," he repeated.  
  
Mike was relieved Leo was all right. He thought the healer's skills were not as useful as the doctors back on Mirinoi, but he had no others to turn to. Mike playfully punched Leo in the arm and urged him to rest. But there was a slight feeling of uneasiness growing inside Leo as he thought about the dream. Something inside him kept telling him that there was more to the dream than he thought. But he didn't have the knowledge or the power to decipher its true meaning and concluded that it was just a dream.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
AN: Damn this chapter was hard to write because my word processor kept messing up and I kept losing information that I worked so hard to put in here! If it wasn't for that I would have had this chapter up sooner! But don't worry. I'm already hard at work on the next chapter and it won't take as long for me to put it up as this one...  
REVIEW!!!! 


	10. When Disappointment Leads to Another Vic...

AN: Sorry I took so long to update again...And sorry that's its a short chapter too...  
Just hope you like this chapter and review!  
  
Chapter Ten : When Disappointment Leads to Another Victory  
  
Loud explosions rang through the city of Turtle Cove as a small army of robot-like warriors invaded the city. Using their immense strength they brought down buildings and destroyed anything in their path. A black object hovered above them, bringing a sudden darkness upon the city. Blasts came from two guns mounted on the ships back, reducing the monumental city into ash. Frightened citizens fled the scene in panic, looking for a place of refuge. To them the situation looked almost hopeless.  
  
Like a unexpected storm, three tsunami cycles appeared out of nowhere, with one rider on each individual cycle. The riders were the red, yellow and blue Ninja Storm power rangers. The speed of their cycles were incredibly fast, almost as if a strong gust of wind carried and guided their cycles. Each ranger held a sword on their hands, prepared to strike the metallic warriors.  
  
With tremendous speed the three rangers reached the metallic warriors, striking them skillfully with each of their swords. The metal soldiers fell to the ground with sparks flying and parts exploding. When the rangers struck down the last enemy, all that was left of them were broken parts, scattered throughout the area. The rangers, satisfied with their accomplishments, hopped off their cycles with their eyes closely watching the large black ship above them.   
  
The rangers quickly switched their swords to blaster mode and aimed high towards the mysterious flying object. They began to fire countless rounds at the ship, but it was easily deflected by a shield of energy surrounding it. Surprised and somewhat disappointed, the rangers put away their weapons. The idea of calling upon their Zords, was a a risk they did not want to take since their Zords were not yet fully recharged. Doing so would endanger the Zords and possibly cause the destruction of such valuable weapons.  
  
Unexpectedly, the ship halted in midair and ceased to fire. A blinding flash of white light suddenly appeared before the rangers, momentarily blinding them. In a matter of moments the intense light subsided only to be replaced by a tall, dark man. His wicked and intimidating smile caused the rangers to step back just a little. He lifted a finger, pointed it towards the rangers and growled. "Fight me!" he demanded, before positioning himself into a fighting stance. "I challenge you!"  
  
Slowly, each ranger unsheathed their sword and hastily launched an all out attack on their challenger. They were astonished when the enemy managed to easily block each and every one of their blows with just his bare hands. The rangers were pushed back, but attempted to continue their ambush, but blow after blow was easily redirected and the rangers were running out of tactics.  
  
The rangers panicked when the man switched from a defensive to an offensive maneuver and relentlessly attacked them. He knocked the air out of the three of them as he performed an aerial spin kick, forcing them to the hard ground. But that was not the end of his onslaught. He dropped a foot on the red rangers mid-section, almost forcing the life out of his young, fragile body. Then a loud crack echoed through the yellow rangers ears as the man elbowed him hard on the chest, almost crushing his ribcage. The blue rangers screams felt as powerful as seismic waves as several rounds from the attacker's blaster were fired mercilessly at her.  
  
The broken and beaten rangers lie on the floor in great pain as their attacker looked down on them. They struggled to get back on their feet only to find themselves against the floor once again. Onslaught fired a final round of shots from his blaster, bringing their struggle to complete end.  
  
The dark man looked down on his victims one final time before turning to leave. There was no doubt he was disappointed in their lack of skill. They put up no challenge whatsoever. "You are weak," he said to them. He couldn't believe he wasted so much valuable time on such weaklings. "You are unworthy of your titles. I need not waste my time here any further." He began to walk away from them, softly shaking his head.  
  
"Stay where you are!" came a distant voice. Onslaught stopped in his tracks and turned to see who it was. He was pleased to see that not too far way stood two humans, one dark one light, who he felt had strange atmospheres of power surrounding them. The darker of the two wore a thick, deep blue jacket and the other wore a black top. Both had a look of confidence in their expressions. The voice seemed to be coming from the young man in blue. "You mess with one of us. You mess with us all!" he threatened. "Come on Danny. Let's get this guy!"  
  
"All right," Danny nodded his head in agreement. "Let's do it!" He pulled out his morpher, yelling out "Wild access" in the process. A mysterious energy began to surround Danny's body turning him into the black Wild Force ranger. He then turned his attention to Max. "It's your turn bro."  
  
Max agreed and took out his own morpher. The words "Wild access" could be heard echoing throughout the empty city. A mysterious energy appeared again, this time making its way around Max's body and turning him into the blue Wild Force ranger. He stood ready by Danny's side prepared to attack the man who wrecked so much havoc on their peaceful city.  
  
The two rangers made a leap towards their opponent who fully expected the attack. He braced himself, prepared to defend whatever they threw at him. The blue ranger attacked with a well aimed roundhouse kick while the black ranger attacked with a simple sidekick. The force of their combined attacks was enough to send the man flying through the air. But to their surprise the man landed on his feet, slightly flinching. He managed to attempt a flying kick towards the black ranger, but it was easily intercepted by a quick jump kick. The blue ranger came in, landing several lightning quick punches on their attacker.  
  
The fight raged on with neither side emerging victorious. The Ninja Storm rangers could only watch helplessly as the two Wild Force rangers struggled to save the city from this new evil threat. Their battered bodies felt useless to them now and the hurtful, yet true words of Onslaught lingered in their minds.  
  
Hours passed and the fight had not yet ended. The exhausted Wild Force rangers used whatever strength they had left to keep the fight going long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Their weapons proved to be ineffective and their hand to hand tactics were the only thing keeping this fight going as long as it was. Otherwise, Onslaught would have won this battle by now.   
  
Onslaught never grew tired from the battle and his evil smile was constantly on his face. It seemed as if he enjoyed every second of this fight. He fought harder and hit them harder until they finally grew tired and weary and collapsed on the ground, unable to fend off their attacker.  
  
"This is what I came here for!" he said to them before knocking them out with just his bare fists. "Another two to add to the collection. You earned this honor and you should be pretty proud of yourselves!"  
  
"No!" cried the red Ninja Storm ranger. He wanted so badly to help them, but no matter how hard he struggled, his body refused to obey his will. Onslaught looked at the three fallen rangers on the ground with disgust. He shook his head, still disappointed from the first fight then carried the two Wild Force rangers to his ship. It was too late to do anything now. Soon the ship was out of sight, leaving the city in ruins and the Ninja Storm rangers' spirits broken.  
  
AN: Next Time on Power Rangers Fan fiction. Four generations of rangers meet up, with the plan to team up and destroy this new evil. (NS, Wild Force, Lightspeed, Space) 


	11. When the Power of Pink Fails

Chapter 11 : When the Power of Pink Fails  
  
Meanwhile in Mariner Bay...  
  
While the rest of the Lightspeed Rescue team was sent to Turtle Cove to investigate the recent attacks and to possibly find Onslaught, Dana was left behind to patrol Mariner Bay. Unfortunately for her the whole city was under attack. Dozens of mecha-droids infested the city and Dana struggled to fight them all off despite their large numbers. Fortunately all the citizens were evacuated into shelters far from the attacks.   
  
Dana fended off group after group of mecha-droids, but it seemed like the army kept multiplying. Soon she would have to resort to morphing before the massive army would overwhelm her. She pushed them back, but they kept coming at her, seemingly stronger than before. She was left with only one option. Tired arms reached for her morpher as she yelled out "Light-speed rescue".  
  
A pink shield of energy began to encircle her frail body as she was fortified with the powers of the pink lightspeed rescue power ranger. The force of the energy forced her attackers back and before they could attempt another attack, Dana no longer stood before them. Instead they stood face to face with the Pink Light-speed rescue Power Ranger, armed with a threatening V-lancer in her hands.  
  
The pink ranger hacked and sliced through the onslaught of mecha-droids both quickly and effectively, scattering parts and pieces throughout the surrounding area. The droids tried to knock the weapon off her hands, but unsuccessfully failed. Victory seemed to be imminent for the pink ranger. But she knew very little about these droids and her advantage was short lived.  
  
The mecha-droids began to counter the pink rangers attacks with their own blasters and fired countless shots at the pink ranger. The pink ranger was bombarded with shots and explosions ran through her suit, sending her to the ground. More shots were fired, but Dana refused to give in. She got up quickly and struck any opponent trying to take an aim at her, but it was not enough to stop all the attacks. A hard kick landed on her back, sending her hard on the floor.   
  
The mecha-droids ceased fire, knowing the blow was enough to keep their adversary from attacking again. One droid scooped up her weakened form and carried her away. Though Dana was fully aware of what was happening, she couldn't do anything about it. The kick must have left her paralyzed, making her unable to fight back. 


	12. When Reinforcements From the Future Arri...

Chapter 12 : When Reinforcements From the Future Arrive  
  
Sometime in the future...  
  
The four time force rangers stood before their superior time force officer, trying to wait patiently for their next assignment.   
  
Lucas was growing impatient and wanted to leave as soon as possible so he could give his newly purchased car a test drive. But all this waiting made it seem like he would never get the chance to do so. At least not today. His tight power ranger suit was feeling a bit uncomfortable since it hadn't been in action for such a long time. He didn't really feel that they needed to be in ranger attire on this particular mission. It was probably going to be one of those missions were they had to give out more speeding tickets again. Whatever mission it was going to be, he knew it would be another boring one. If only they were in the past again, fighting off mutants and monsters. Those memories were unforgettable.  
  
Suddenly a jolt of electricity ran through his suit, interrupting his thoughts and causing him to cry out in pain. Screams filled the room as the intensity of the jolts increased. The time force officer panicked as he witnessed the frightening scene and called for help. Within seconds, the room was soon filled with a dozen time force officers who helped deactivate the morphers and help the rangers back to their feet. The rangers were still in pain and so a medical team was sent in to check up on them.  
  
The medical team and the other officers could not find out what was wrong with the rangers powers and only advised them not to morph unless the need arises. But then a loud alarm began to ring and flashing red lights began to light the room a crimson red color. There were time force officers outside the room running around in panic, uncertain of what the emergency was.   
  
A female time force officer rushed into the room with an urgent look on her face. The four rangers fixed their gaze on the female time officer. "You must come with me now!" she ordered the rangers. "The time force rangers are needed to go back in time! The rangers of the past require your aid or there will be no future left for mankind!"  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Jen inquired, holding her arm tightly around her as she tried to ease the pain running through her body.  
  
"There is no time for questions!" the woman urged. Her voice was more demanding, but the fear still lingered. "Please," she said a little more calmly. "The time machine has already been prepared. You will receive instructions as soon as the ship has left."  
  
The four rangers nodded their heads in acceptance of the new mission granted to them. They stood, still ignoring the pain from their earlier ordeal and followed their fellow time force officer to the time machine.   
  
The time force officer ran with tremendous speed, signifying that the situation was more serious than the rangers thought. Within a few minutes they finally reached the time machine docking bay, a place which was all too familiar to them. The time machine was already prepared to leave and only waited for the rangers to board.  
  
"Good luck rangers," the time force officer said to them as she led them inside the machine. The look of fear on her face quickly turned into a look of relief. "We are hoping to see you back here soon. May the power protect you."  
  
The door suddenly shut behind the four rangers and the time machine made a loud whirring sound as it prepared to enter the gateway of time. Trip rushed to the window, wanting to see his home one last time before he would take another long vacation into the past. As the ship took off, streaks of white light replaced the magnificent buildings of the future and Trip was filled with a feeling of delight as the thoughts of seeing old friends again ran through his mind.  
  
Katie approached Trip and put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be nice to go back again," she said, while also staring out the window.  
  
"Yea..." Trip agreed, hiis gaze never leaving the window.  
  
"I suggest we all take a quick rest," Jen suggested, lying on the comfortable pilot's seat with her eyes closed. "We need all the energy we can get if we're gonna go and kick some butt in the past."  
  
As if following orders (which they most likely were), the three other rangers sat on the remaining three seats and rested their tired bodies on the soft seats. Obviously they were still tired out from previous missions and lacked sleep. But little did they know that this would be the last comfortable sleep they would have in a long time. 


	13. When Fears Take a Hold of the Red Galaxy...

Chapter 13 : When Fears Take a Hold of the Red Ranger  
The transition from night to day was truly a wondrous sight to behold on this forest filled planet. The sky turned from a calm blue to a more mysterious and deep indigo blue, giving the rest of the planet a mystifying blue tint. Stars littered every inch of the magnificent sky and the massive trees took on a life of their own. It was nothing like the nights Leo experienced on Mirinoi or on earth. Everything seemed to be more peaceful. The calm night breeze blew across Leo's face bringing Leo deep into thought. Leo was lost in the wonder of the sky and began to contemplate on his past deeds.  
  
Mike watched Leo from afar, the feeling of worry never leaving him from the earlier events that had taken place. Leo had recovered from his ordeal so quickly that Mike wasn't even sure he had recovered at all. He knew Leo was pretty good at hiding these kinds of things and felt he needed to keep a close watch on Leo just in case anything were to happen. Mike noticed that there was something different about Leo, like he was troubled with some sort of heavy burden. Mike thought it would be best to talk to Leo about this. He slowly went to Leo's side, careful not to surprise him.  
  
"Hey Leo," Mike said, taking a seat right by Leo's side. "I know something's troubling you." Mike knew those words would have gotten his attention and Leo's gaze suddenly left the sky, his intense blue eyes stared into Mike's own. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Leo, but I just want you to know that I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."  
  
Leo gave Mike a small smile and turned towards the night sky once again. "Don't worry Mike," he said. "It's really nothing."  
  
"You sure?" Mike inquired though not believing a single word Leo had just said. "It's Ok if you don't want to tell me." He turned towards the sky witnessing for the first time the wonders of this alien planet's mysterious night sky.   
  
"It's just-" Leo didn't finish, but instead put on a fake smile to conceal the fear that was beginning to consume him inside.  
  
"Just what?" Mike said, a bit confused that Leo didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"It's just that... Well..." Leo suddenly stopped again and his voice sounded a little cracked. "Never mind."  
  
"Leo, I don't want you to lie to me," Mike said gently. He noticed a small tear fall down Leo's cheek and he gently brushed it off.  
  
"It's just-" Leo couldn't stop the emotional breakdown and began to silently cry on his knees. Mike pulled Leo towards him and Leo soon found himself crying on Mike's chest. "I like having you for my big brother," Leo suddenly blurted out. "I don't want to lose you. Not again."  
  
Mike held Leo's trembling form tightly and rubbed smooth circles around his back. "Leo, what are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Leo slowly pulled away from his brother's comforting embrace and Mike gently wiped the tears falling from Leo's eyes. "I had a dream Mike. No, not a dream," he corrected himself. "It was more like a premonition. It felt so real, but I can't really explain it. All I know is that everything I love is going to be destroyed, even you. I don't want that to happen, but there's nothing I can do to stop it! No one will be able to stop it! Especially not the power rangers."  
  
"Leo, what are you talking about?"  
  
Leo took a tight hold of Mike's shirt. "Soon it will be the end! There will be nothing left! Don't you understand?"  
  
Mike was a bit surprised at Leo's behavior. Leo had never acted like this before. There was so much fear in Leo's eyes that Mike was beginning to feel it radiating off of him. Mike grabbed Leo's arm and shook him violently. "Leo, stop it! There's always a way to change things, always a way to change the future!"  
  
"Haven't you noticed Mike? We're powerless," Leo pointed out as the tears began to fall once again. "We can't do anything about it!"  
  
"Leo... It's all right," Mike said as he tried to calm Leo down. "Calm down... Everything's going to be OK. We'll find a way." He pulled Leo into another comforting embrace. "We'll find a way."  
  
Leo remained in the comfort of his brother's arms, not knowing where else to turn to. And although Leo did not believe the words Mike had just said, he felt that Mike always found a way to make him feel better...  
AN: Sorry if I made Leo such a drama queen... I'll try not to do it again... LOL! 


	14. When Feeling Black and Blue the Sky Will...

Chapter 14:When Feeling Black and Blue the Sky Will Turn a Silver/Titanium Hue  
It was already late into the night when Zack heard the loud ringing of the telephone. He was a bit reluctant to pick it up, but he knew a call this late could only mean that the call was important. "Hello," he said as he picked up the phone while still half asleep only to hear the all too familiar voice of Billy.   
  
"Zack!" Billy's voice sounded a little urgent, but Zack was still too sleepy to even take notice. "I've called everyone," Billy said. "I've called all their friends and relatives. I even called up everyone we know in Angel Grove. Not a single one of them has seen or even heard from either Kimberly or Trini."  
  
If it wasn't the news then it was Billy's worried voice that suddenly roused Zack from his sleepy state. "It's been over five days since they arrived in Angel Grove." He rubbed his tired eyes so he could keep himself awake. "And you're telling me that no one in Angel Grove has seen them? There's got to be something wrong."  
  
"I don't know Zack," Billy sighed. Of the two of them he was the most worried, but he had always been the one to worry the most out of his group of friends. Maybe it was because he felt like it was his duty to take care of everyone. "Anything could have happened to them. I'm just really worried about them right now. I mean five days is a pretty long period of time. Don't you think they could have at least called someone?"  
  
"I have a feeling that maybe we should have gone with them," Zack said as he lie back down on his comfortable bed, craving the sleep he so badly wanted. "It would have been nice to see Angel Grove again. But there's no need to really worry about them. You know Kimberly and Trini. They can pretty much take care of themselves and whatever situation they're in, they're always on top of it."  
  
"Yea, you're right Zack," Billy agreed though he was still feeling a bit uneasy. Another sigh escaped his lungs. "But I'm still worried. Something could have happened that we don't know about."  
  
Zack was going crazy from all of Billy's worrying and thought of an idea. "You know what Billy. I say we go to Angel Grove tomorrow and check things out for ourselves." Zack was so sleepy that he felt like slamming down the phone and giving in to the comfort of sleep. But first he had to get rid of Billy and he hoped that this idea would do the trick. "So... What do you say?"  
  
"That's a brilliant idea Zack!" Billy had to admit. Why didn't understand why he didn't think of the idea himself.  
  
"Well, if we're gonna go, I'm gonna need some rest. So if it's all right with you Billy, I'm going to get myself some shut-eye." Zack hung up the phone before Billy had the chance to say anything else and possibly make him lose his appetite for sleep and in a matter of nanoseconds, Zack was asleep and returned to the dream world. Sleep had never felt so good especially after such a tiring day.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Somewhere in Mariner Bay...  
  
"I don't think leaving Dana alone to patrol Mariner Bay was a good idea," Ryan said regretfully. He pushed his lightspeed cycle to its full limit, but he felt that it wasn't going fast enough. Zhane was aboard his galaxy glider, riding alongside Ryan. He hoped leaving Carlos and T.J. with the other Lightspeed rangers in Turtle Cove was a good idea and they had a pretty large team investigating over there anyway so there wasn't really much to worry about. "I hope she's all right," Ryan said as he witnessed the destruction around him. "Mariner Bay looks like a total wreck."  
  
"There's a large group of mecha-droids gathering in the warehouse just ahead," Zhane pointed out. He knew Ryan couldn't see it but since he was above the ground it was easier for him to spot the large group of droids. "There has to be something going on over there. I think It would be a good idea to check it out."  
  
"We have to find my sister first!" Ryan's voice sounded demanding. "I have a feeling that-" Ryan pushed the brakes on his cycle when he spotted a sparkling pink object littered on the ground and caused a large screech to fill the air. Zhane stopped his own galaxy glider and floated above the ground watching Ryan run to the pink article. The object was quite bright and it wasn't hard to spot especially for Ryan who recognized it as soon as he picked it up. "It's-" Ryan carefully examined the object. "It's Dana's V-lancer! She's-" Carrying the pink weapon in his hands, Ryan boarded his lightspeed cycle and sped towards the warehouse.  
  
Ryan's voice was filled with so much anger that Zhane was afraid of what he might do. Zhane didn't understand why there was so much hate and anger building up within this earthling. Those two emotions were very uncommon in KO-35 and he had not experienced it until he had come to earth. Zhane could feel the sudden rush of anger and hatred radiating from the once calm human he was beginning to understand. He tried to catch up with the rage-filled Titanium Ranger, hoping to calm him down before all the hate and anger would consume him.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Outside Billy's House...  
  
"Zack there's something strange happening to my morpher," Billy said as he took out his morpher and revealed it to Zack. A mysterious blue pulse of light radiated from the small morpher and it looked as if the cracked power coin was slowly beginning to reconstruct itself. "I don't know what this could mean."  
  
"Why would it do this?" Zack asked as he took out his own morpher which was glowing a pale black color. He examined his morpher on both sides, trying to figure out the source of the energy. "It's been at least ten years since we last used them. This could mean absolutely anything, but why would it start to do this now?"  
  
"We'll have to wait and see," Billy suggested, putting away his morpher in his back pocket. He didn't know why he always put it back there, but it had been a habit of his since his power ranger years and he found it a habit hard to break. He knew he was never going to use it again, but its presence always made him feel a little more stronger. "Right now I think we should hurry to Angel Grove and see what's up with Kimberly and Trini."   
  
"Have you got a hold of Jason yet?" Zack asked.  
  
"No," Billy shook his head. "I've been trying to reach his cell phone for the past few days to ask him about Kimberly and Trini but he hasn't picked up or returned any of my calls. All I know is that he's still in Mariner Bay with Kat."  
  
"Everybody seems to be on vacation except us," Zack sighed and nodded his head. He took out his wallet and opened it up. The small picture within held so many memories. A thousand words could be expressed from a single smile of each of their faces. It was a tiny wallet size picture of the original gang: Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Jason and himself and it had been take over ten years ago before their trip to the peace conference. "We really should have gone with them."  
  
"We'll now's our chance to catch up with them," Billy said as he walked over to the blue sports car he had worked so hard on himself using only old parts and an old used car. "We should hurry. I'm getting really worried about them every minute we stay here."  
  
"Yea... Me too." Zack jumped into the driver's seat before Billy had the chance to get in and put the seat belt over his shoulder. "Thanks for letting me drive bud," he joked . "We should hurry before traffic fills the highways."  
  
Though Billy was quite disappointed that he wouldn't be the one driving on this trip, he was happy to let Zack drive his masterpiece. He handed Zack his keys and put on his own seat belt, but he had not ever been the passenger of a car driven by Zack before and regretted his decision when Zack sped off into the highway at a tremendously high speed. He was just glad that he remembered to put on his seat belt. 


	15. When A New Pink Ranger Emerges

Chapter 15 : When A New Pink Ranger Emerges  
  
Somewhere in the Lost Galaxy on the planet Mirinoi...   
  
Karone and the four remaining Lost Galaxy Rangers stood in an open field where the rangers were prepared to begin their search for Leo and Mike on their airborne Jet Jammers. Karone went with them to bid them farewell though she wished she could accompany them on this quest. "Karone, contact us on the new communicators if something comes up," Damon advised her. "We have no idea where Leo and Mike are so it might take us a while to get back." Karone, having nothing much to say just nodded her head and in a matter of moments, the Galaxy Rangers soon took off into the vastness of space.  
  
Karone stood there and waited for the jet jammers to fully disappear. They were still within the atmosphere of Mirinoi, but Karone had never felt so far away from them. Inside she wished she could still be something important like a Power Ranger, even if she could only be a temporary replacement. Even the thought of having as much power and authority as the evil Astronema went through her head. But she scolded herself at thinking of such an absurd thought. Her eyes remained fixed at the sky and soon there was no more sign of the jet jammers. She then turned to walk back to the city colony, thinking it pointless to just stand there and stare at the sky.   
  
Karone wasn't in a hurry to get back to the city even though she still had endless chores to do back at home. She enjoyed her time walking through the vast, unexplored forests of Mirinoi. Sometimes she even took some of the children of Mirinoi to these places so they could get a better understanding of their surroundings. There was never any danger around these places and everything reminded her of peace, of her brother Andross, even of her lost childhood. She thought of these things often during these brief walks and no matter how much pain her past brought to her, these walks always brought a feeling of calm trough both her mind and body.   
  
But deep inside Karone felt an emptiness she could not explain. She felt that there was something missing from her life, something like love, but she had plenty of that from her friends here on Mirinoi. It was the same emptiness she felt when she was Astronema when she felt alone and orphaned. When Andross had come back to her life, the emptiness seemed to slowly disappear, but it all changed when she left them to go start an adventure of her own. Eventually the emptiness began to return and it grew as she wandered further and further away from the earth or KO-35. Pretty soon it began to form into a deep hole. But then her life changed forever when she found the Quasar Saber. She had never felt like she had a purpose in the world until she became the replacement Pink Ranger. The battles and the adventures were the experience of a lifetime and she would give anything to do it again. Now that she was no longer the pink ranger, she felt completely empty.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Karone finally returned to the small capital city of Mirinoi. It must have been hours since she had last seen the Galaxy Rangers leave the planet. She must have been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even bother to check on the time. Although it was a common thing for her to do, she was surprised at how much time had passed by this time. But that was the least of her worries as she saw smoke rising into the air and the scene of panicking citizens scrambling to find a safe place to hide. The people seemed to be running from a small group of Piranhatrons who were mercilessly attacking the city with their arsenal of weapons. She knew she had to do something about it or the entire city would be reduced to rubble in a matter of moments. She kept asking herself why the Galaxy Rangers had to leave at such an inconvenient time. Hastily, she ran to the small group, hoping that she alone would be able to stop her.   
  
Karone removed an Astro Blaster attached on the back of her pants and given to her only by her overprotective older brother Andross who thought she might need it in her perilous journeys. It was carefully hidden to surprise her enemy, but she thought against surprising her enemies this time since the group was pretty large. She fired at the group of approximately twenty Piranhatrons who turned and ran towards her when they saw her. She managed to take out five of them, but they kept coming towards her with their weapons ready to strike. Karone fired another set of rounds, but only managed to take down two of her targets. Soon she found herself surrounded by the remaining group, but she refused to surrender. Unfotunately, one Piranhatron managed to knock the blaster off her hands, tipping the scale in favor of the Piranhatrons.   
  
Karone closed her eyes, prepared to accept her fate. She wished she still had her ranger powers or the other rangers would soon show up and come to her aid, but that was not a possibility. She knew that wishes were useless and she knew that better than anybody else.   
  
To her surprise the unexpected happened. Five streaks of light appeared above the sky and looked as if they were on a collision course with the Piranhatrons. The Piranhatrons scrambled in fear of their lives. But that wasn't the case. The streaks of light soon materialized into five beings whom Karone recognized as the alien rangers or Aquitar. Karone was so relieved that they had come at such a convenient time. This event distracted the Piranhatrons and gave her the opportunity to escape to a nearby building. There she kept a close eye on the battle that soon ensued.   
  
Karone noticed that the alien rangers of Aquitar were unsurprisingly skilled warriors and the small team of five easily took down the enemies with just a few simple hand to hand and sword techniques. The Piranhatrons' first action was to fight back. They should have known that wherever there was any sign of danger, there would always be someone to defend the defenseless. They had been so confident in their success when they witnessed the departure of the Galaxy Rangers and didn't expect the arrival of another team. The Piranhatrons fought in vain as the alien rangers took them down one by one. Their screams filled the air and their fallen bodies littered the ground. When the last Piranhatron fell, the scattered team began to regroup. When Karone saw that all was clear, she left her hiding place so she could have the opportunity to thank her saviors. She remembered to pick up her Astro Blaster she had dropped in the earlier battle.  
  
"Thank you rangers, " thanked Karone. She was still somewhat shocked that the alien rangers had come at such a perfect time, but still grateful nonetheless. "For a while I thought it was the end for me. Thank you again."  
  
"Greetings Karone," the white alien ranger replied. Her voice was so full of authority that Karone had concluded that she was most likely the leader of this team of rangers. The white alien ranger slightly bowed her head at Karone, a sign of respect on her planet Aquitar. "You are welcome, but that is not our reason for being here," she explained. "We are here in search of the Galaxy Rangers for we require their aid in our mission. Will you be able to lead us to them?"  
  
"I'm afraid that is impossible," Karone answered with a slightly disappointed tone. "But I am able to keep in contact with them." It was all she could do to help the alien rangers and she was a bit disappointed that she could not help them any further than that.   
  
"If that is all you can do then please contact them," said the grateful white ranger, bowing her head once again.   
  
Karone nodded her head and took out the communicator Damon had given her earlier. It was designed by Kendrix who designed it to be able to contact anybody from as far as the earth. "Damon," she spoke into the communicator after activating it. She waited a while but she didn't receive a response. "Kendrix, Kai, Mya, Damon," she tried again. She grew slightly worried when there was still no response from any of the four. The five rangers stood there, staring at Karone and waiting for any response from the galaxy rangers and after a long and tiring wait, a noise came from the communicator, followed by Damon's voice.   
  
"Damon here," said the unclear voice. "What's up Karone? Anything new?"  
  
Karone could barely understand, but managed to make out Damon's words. "The rangers of Aquitar have come here to look for you. They want to know where you are."  
  
"What? Can't - under- bre-" came Damon's scrambled reply. "Electr - tic - orm." Soon the signal was followed by static and Damon's voice could no longer be heard.  
  
"Hello?" Karone spoke into the communiactor, hoping to get a response. The last message she received was so scrambled that she didn't understand a single word of it. She waited for another response but received none. There was a long silence before Karone finally shut off the communicator. Now she was more worried than ever. The communicators were built to withstand any type of interference and this was highly unusual Something must have happened to the rangers, but she had no idea what it was or had any way to help them. "I've lost contact with them," she told the alien rangers.  
  
"That is truly unfortunate," said the white alien ranger, bowing her head once more, but this time as a sign of her gratitude. She placed a hand on Kerone's shoulder for a brief moment before turning to leave with the other rangers. "Perhaps we will meet again, Karone of KO-35. Good-bye for now."  
  
Karone watched the five alien rangers walk into the distance, still disappointed in her inability to help them. The scene looked somewhat familiar. It looked much like the last time she saw the galaxy rangers before they took off into space and into whatever danger they encountered. There was a feeling inside her that grew tired; tired of always being left behind, tired of being unable to help, and most of all tired of being useless. She didn't want that anymore, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. It felt like she was Astronema again when there was absolutely nothing she could do to bring down the rangers, but this was totally different.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
  
The alien rangers were prepared to leave the rangerless planet of Mirinoi, but Aurico, the red Aquitar ranger, felt that they had more to do on this planet. "Wait," he said as he stopped and took a hold of one of Delphine's, the white Aquitar ranger's hands. "We could use some help. Maybe she could be of some use to us. I mean she has had some experience. Why not try to see if she is capable of harnessing the power of the star power coin?"  
  
"You can't expect to trust someone who almost destroyed the entire universe do you?" inquired Cestro, the blue Aquitar ranger, also taking a hold of one of Delphine's hands. "She could easily turn on us as easily as the last candidate. Especially with her past reputation!" Cestro's tone of voice made it clear that he was against the idea. "Who knows what she's capable of?! You don't want to go through the same experience we went through last time, do you? I know I don't!"   
  
"You are too untrusting of others, my friend," Corcus, the black Aquitar ranger pointed out.   
  
"If you remember, she was quite a worthy pink galaxy ranger," Tideus, the yellow Aquitar ranger, reminded him. "And in my opinion, she would do quite well as a ranger of Aquitar."  
  
"I agree with these positive things you three say," Delphine said in a calm and neutral tone. "Cestro." She turned her attention to the blue Aquitar ranger. "I am hoping you will agree with what they say, although you are entitled to have your own individual opinions."  
  
There was a brief silence, but soon the blue ranger dropped Delphine's hand and hesitantly nodded his head. The black, yellow and red rangers put their hands on his shoulder and assured him that they would not make a mistake this time. He already agreed to their hasty decision, but that didn't mean he would easily trust Karone. There was an ill feeling inside of him that he wanted to keep secret from the others, but at the same time also wanted to get out.  
  
"Then the decision is made," Delphine concluded, turning to see if Karone was still behind them, waiting for them to depart. Much to her surprise, she was still there, watching them as if she had nothing better to do. Delphine motioned for the other rangers to follow her as she slowly made her approach to Karone.   
  
Karone stood there wondering why they were making their way back to her. She noticed the white alien ranger holding something in her hands and she wondered what it was. It looked as if she was holding some priceless possession and it was her sole duty to protect it. Soon she came face to face with the alien rangers of Aquitar and the white ranger held out her hand to show her the object she possessed. "Behold, Karone of KO-35," she said as she fingered the priceless object in her hands. Karone's eyes widened upon seeing the golden object lying on the white ranger's trembling hands. Karate was confused and didn't know what the meaning of this was, but as she was about to speak, she was interrupted by the white ranger's next words. "You have been chosen to become the holder of the star power coin, the source of power of the pink Aquitar ranger. Do you accept your fate?"  
  
Karone stared at the power coin for a moment. This was what she had wanted so bad for such a long time and now that it was finally happening, she did not know how to react to it. "Ye-Yes, I do" she stuttered, reaching out for the power coin. She could feel its tremendous power from a distance, but as she moved her hand closer to the coin, she could feel its power beginning to overwhelm her. It was the exact same feeling she felt when she first encountered Kendix's Quasar Saber. She wondered if she was truly worthy or even ready to accept such an honor. Karone was so close to grabbing the coin, but she hesitated just a little bit. She thought about it a while but soon she found herself holding the precious object in her hands.   
She left her palm open so she could wonder at the golden glow coming from her coin, but it did not stay still for long. The coin mysteriously began to float and it floated in circles around Karone as if it was studying her. It landed on her left wrist where a strange energy began to glow and surround her entire wrist. When the energy subsided she stared in awe as she noticed a wristband around her wrist where her power coin lay in the center. From this point on she was speechless.  
  
"We welcome you to the team Karone," the white ranger said with pride. "From this day forward, you will be known as the Pink Aquitar Ranger, the sixth addition to our team. You're symbol will be the star, the symbol of friendship on our native planet Aquitar. Use your powers with great love and dedication as we will be observing you expectantly."  
  
"Thank you," Karone said as she took a hold of the white rangers hands with both of her own. "I am forever grateful. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Now you must learn to harness the power which has been granted unto you," she said and put her other hand on Karone's shoulder. "Search deep within yourself and you will find the answer to the powers you will soon know."  
  
Karone nodded her head and crossed her arms in the shape of an x. She closed her eyes, feeling the power of the coin growing stronger. She took a deep breath and finally reopened her eyes when she felt that she was ready. "Pink Aquitar Ranger Power!" she yelled out. A soothing energy energy began to encircle her body and she felt like she was being doused in pure, healing water and her body felt like it was being re-energized. A tight but comfortable pink suit began to cover her body and a rush of energy ran through her body, forcing her to close her eyes. When she emerged from the field of powerful energy, she opened her eyes only to find herself standing before the Aquitar rangers in her new pink ranger attire.   
  
To be continued....  
  
AN : Sorry again for the long wait and I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter cause I really enjoyed writing it. I seriously love the idea of Karone becoming a permanent power ranger. And besides the alien rangers need a sixth member on their team! Don't you agree? Next chapter soon(maybe a week). Ninja Storm fans will definitely like the next chapter(especially Hunter and Blake fans) and not to mention Karone's first battle as the PINK AQUITAR RANGER!!! 


	16. When a Little Delay Leads the Alien Rang...

AN: A short summary of this chapter.......... Girls kicking ass really turn me on!  
If you really want to know what happened to Ryan you get to find out when you get to the next chapter. I will not post up the next chapter which is by the way, already finished and ready to be posted, until I get a few good reviews on this chapter. So make sure you read this chapter! And review! So.... In a day or two hopefully the next chapter will be done. And as for what Leo did to get he and his brother into that mess, well you'll find out later.  
Oh yea... One little comment... Did anybody like Lightspeed Rescue or did the majority of PR viewers hate it? I for one thought Lightspeed Rescue was an AWESOME season...   
  
Chapter 16: When a Little Delay Leads the Alien Rangers Astray  
  
On Mirinoi....  
  
"We must not worry about the galaxy rangers for now," Delphine advised Karone who couldn't shield her mind from Delphine's telepathic powers. "I am sure that whatever trial they are facing, they will surely prevail."  
  
"You're right," Karone had no other choice but to agree. The idea of going after her friends and helping them was a constant thought in her head, but she knew it wasn't a good idea to leave the group after what Delphine had told her about the current events on the planet earth. She could only hope that her friends weren't suffering the same fate as the other rangers on earth. "We should go to earth before things get worse," she said.  
  
"Then let's go!" Aurico suggested, sounding impatient. Karone could sense that the red ranger was growing anxious and was using all his power to stay serious. She didn't have much knowledge of Aquitians and this whole experience was a learning process for her. She wasn't telepathic either but she could tell the others were sensing it. "We've no time to waste," he said.  
  
"Then prepare to teleport to earth," Delphine announced. Karone looked at the new device on her right hand that Cestro had given her earlier. "Teleportation devices ready."  
  
The six rangers of Aquitar all activated their teleportation devices and soon materialized into six rays of colored light. The lights began to travel upward at immense speeds and out of Mirinoi's clear green atmosphere. Each ranger hoped to arrive on earth before things got any worse, but Karone was more worried about her friends. After all they were her former team mates and her family. She kept her ears open for any sound from her communicator, hoping to get a message from the galaxy rangers.  
  
OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Somewhere in Blue Bay Harbor....  
  
"Hunter!" Blake yelled as he rushed over to his fallen brother's side. One of the mechanical droids had managed to take down Hunter and he lay motionless on the floor. Blake managed to strike down the droid, but the more powerful general droid stood there waiting for them to take down the last of his troops. Blake was already tired. He and his brother had to take down an entire army of droids and their energy was pretty much depleted. He knew it would be the end of them if he didn't continue to fight. Blake held tightly to his weapon and lunged at the general, hoping to strike him down. He was pushed back by the sheer strength of the generals metallic parts and landed beside Hunter.  
  
"Hunter, you've got to get up!" Blake said as he struggled to get back on his feet. Hunter made no response and the general towered over Blake before he had the chance to get up with his blaster pointed at his head. Blake was left no other choice but to stay still and surrender to the general in fear of further endangering their lives.  
  
He remained like that for what seemed like such a long time with the tip of the blaster still pointed directly at his face. He had never been so afraid in his entire life. Usually in situations like these, Hunter would always come to his rescue. This time Hunter was on the floor, unaware of that his younger brother was in trouble again.  
  
"Hold it right there!" came a faraway voice from atop one of the surrounding buildings. Blake looked up, but couldn't see the source of the voice. The general looked away too in search of the voice, giving Blake the chance to escape. Blake rolled away from the droid, taking his brothers unconscious form with him without the general droid noticing.  
  
"Over here," said another voice much more different from the last. The voice sounded like a female human submerged in water, but also held some sort of authority. "Right above you!" came a third voice, similar to the last but sounding much deeper.   
  
The general looked high into the sky and still saw nothing... Unfortunately for him, he wasn't looking hard enough.  
  
Six figures dressed in ranger attire fell slowly from the sky with each of their swords drawn. They didn't look like they were falling, they looked more like they were gliding. The general stood his ground, not intimidated at all by their larger group. He looked down and was enraged by the disappearance of his two hostages, but he had other things to worry about. The rangers fell faster and faster and they were so close to the him that he attempted to fire at them. He missed. The rangers had disappeared into thin air and the general stood there in awe and wonder.  
  
Just when he thought they had all disappeared they mysteriously appeared again, this time surrounding him with their swords pointed directly toward him. The general leapt up into the air to escape their attack, but was forced back down to the ground when the black ranger took a hold of one of his mechanical legs. The red ranger placed his foot over the general to prevent him from moving any further.  
  
"Stay where you are!" the red ranger said, pushing harder down with his foot to prevent the general from making any other movements. "We have a few questions for you."  
  
"I'm sorry," said the droid general. His reply was followed by a very loud beeping sound. "But that does not compute. Self destruct sequence in 5............4............3........."  
  
"Run!" the pink ranger yelled. "It's going to explode!" She began to run as fast as she could away from the droid general to avoid the coming explosion while the other rangers followed her lead. A loud bang and a disastrous explosion followed, destroying the surrounding buildings and reducing them to rubble. The six rangers of Aquitar were scattered throughout the area by the sheer force of the explosion. The were covered up in rubble but they soon emerged unharmed and wiped themselves clean of the dirt that blanketed their suits. They looked around in search of the two other rangers they had seen earlier, but there was not a sign of them anywhere.   
  
Tideus used his telepathic powers to search for them. It took him a while to search for their minds, but he soon found them . "They're still here," Tideus said. "I don't know where, but they are still here and alive. Not in good condition but still alive."  
  
The search for the two missing rangers began...  
  
OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Almost an hour had passed but the search for the two rangers was yet to end. They had turned over piles of rubble hoping to find the rangers under there, but their efforts had brought them nowhere and nothing but exhaustion and fatigue.  
  
"Guys, I think I found something!" Karone announced. She began to dig through the rubble when she thought she had seen something. She dug deeper and deeper and was finally relieved to find two rangers buried underneath the rubble, still breathing but unconscious. "Come check it out. I think they might need some serious help."   
  
The other rangers stopped their search and ran to Karone. There were large amounts of rubble hindering their paths but their enhanced speed and agility helped them overcome their obstacles. Soon enough the rangers made it to Karone's side where she stood over the two rangers.  
  
Just when they thought the two rangers were unconscious they heard a grunt escape the navy colored rangers mouth. "Help- my brother..." he said weakly. He sounded as if speaking was too much for his weakened body to take. "Please..." he begged. His visor came off, giving him the opportunity to breath. Painful coughs escaped his throat and his breaths were deep and labored.   
  
"Are you all right?" Aurico asked him. He was a bit concerned when the human attempted to rise and fell back on the ground. Aurico used his quick reflexes to catch the human before he landed. "Don't overdo it my friend," he advised him, helping the navy ranger to his feet. "We need to get the both of you out of here."  
  
"Who are you?" the navy ranger asked, examining the six rangers crowding around him. "I owe you my life. Thank you."  
  
"We're the rangers of Aquitar," the pink ranger replied.   
  
"And we're here to save the earth once again," the red ranger continued, giving the navy ranger a pat on the shoulder. "That is the pink ranger Karone of KO-35," he said, as he began to look at the other rangers. "That is Delphine, the white ranger of Aquitar, Cestro, the blue ranger of Aquitar, Tideus, the yellow ranger of Aquitar, Corcus, the black ranger of Aquitar and you can call me Aurico the red ranger of Aquitar." Aurico reached out to shake his hand but the other rangers just bowed their heads.  
  
"Welcome to earth," said the navy ranger but his voice was still weak. "My name is Blake, the Navy Thunder ranger. That is my brother Hunter, the Crimson Thunder ranger. My brother and I- " a cough escaped his throat, but he continued. "We were in search of our comrades, the wind rangers. All we know is that they were under attack and in need of our help."  
  
"We have planned to gather the remaining team of rangers on earth," Delphine pointed out. "This new enemy we hear of, he does not work alone. Not even one team of rangers will be enough to stop his army."  
  
"I don't know anything about this new enemy," Blake admitted. "The last I heard, he had managed to capture two members of a ranger team called Wild Force."  
  
"I thought the Wild Force powers had been returned to the Animarium," Cestro said. He knew quite a lot about every team of rangers on earth and in the entire galaxy. He had heard that the Wild Force powers had been returned to the Animarium when the threat of the orgs was finally laid to rest. If the Wild Force powers had been reactivated then the enemy they were facing was more dangerous than they thought.  
  
"I don't know anything about that," Blake replied. Unlike Cestro he knew nothing about the other team of rangers.   
  
"Back to our original conversation," Delphine interrupted.   
  
"I have gathered much information from my contacts," Aurico said. He sadly cast his eyes down. "The list is pretty long. I don't think you'd want to hear it."  
  
"I don't think I'd want to." Blake said. He let out another cough which sounded worse than before. "How could so many rangers be captured?"  
  
"As I have mentioned earlier," Delphine said. "His army is massive and those few rangers could not have taken down such a large army by themselves. "His army is composed of thousands of mecha droids, human-like robots with great strength. Although weak alone, they are almost unstoppable as a group. They are commanded by five general droids, droids ten times as powerful as one droid. We managed to destroy one of them today. The rest are scattered throughout the earth in search of the other rangers. And even if they were able to take down the army of droids they still have to go through Onslaught."  
  
"But that is not all," Corcus interrupted Delphine's incomplete explanation. Blake stood there, attentively listening to the story finding the black ranger more interesting than the white. "Evir Onslaught, the man we currently speak of, is only one of three extremely powerful beings who work for a far more powerful foe."  
  
"Sounds like the power rangers don't stand a chance," Blake said. "There's three of them and we can't even manage to defeat one of them. What if the combined powers of the rangers isn't enough?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know how to answer your question," Delphine said. "But we cannot give up so easily. We are power rangers. For those in trouble hope is easily found for we are the bringers of hope and the people depend on us to bring it to them. We must work together as the beacons of hope in a darkened world. That is why we must seek the aid of the other rangers and bring an end to evil. Then and only then will the world be at peace once again. Do you understand what it is I say?"  
  
"Yes I do," Blake answered, though the white ranger's words sounded like riddles to him. "What do you know about the others? Why aren't the other two here with him?" he asked her. This time he hoped to get a reply that he could actually understand. He was relieved when the pink ranger answered in the white rangers stead.   
  
"It is likely they will come here very soon," Karone answered for Delphine in her Astronema tone of voice =P. "Once that happens we may not be able to stand a chance."  
  
"And as for your other question," Cestro continued. "The other two wander the universe in search of power. When the need arises, Evir Onslaught will ask for their aid. Their names are Revi Ambush, an intergalactic trader of illegal weapons and goods and Irev Slaughter, an assassin wanted in over fifteen different galaxies for the kidnap and murder of innocent victims. Together the three are an invincible team, each representing one of the following: strength, knowledge and stealth. This planet is fortunate enough to not have encountered the other two."  
  
"Yes, but for how long," Blake added. He and the other rangers became silent after that. The silence was both deafening and frightening at the same time. It felt like the calm before the storm and maybe it was.  
  
"Wait!" Blake suddenly realized something. "Hunter needs some serious help. Please!" he begged. "We need to get him to a doctor soon!"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tideus advised him. "We have Cestro here. He's one of the medical healers back on Aquitar. He'll have your brother back to normal in a matter of hours."  
  
"Do what you can," Blake said.  
  
"We haven't forgotten about you Blake," Corcus reminded him.   
  
"You look pretty beaten up," Karone added. She looked deep into the navy rangers eyes without him noticing. She couldn't help but think he was a little cute for a human. She shook her head, thinking herself crazy for falling for a human. She shook the thought out of her head. What an inconvenient time to meet up such a good looking ranger. "We have to check out those wounds," she said. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm-" Blake didn't finish. Instead he collapsed and began to fall to the ground again until Karone caught him this time. She stared at the navy ranger for a while. She had never seen someone look so cute when they were asleep except maybe Zhane but Zhane's loud snoring was certainly a turnoff.   
  
That was definitely the least of their problems. They heard a loud noise above them and when they looked up to see what it was, they were filled with fear. Karone's heart began to beat faster than normal when she saw it. Hovering right above them was a black spacecraft which cast its evil shadow upon the rangers. It looked like the spacecraft had been there for a while. They must have been so caught up in their conversation that they failed to notice its presence. The six rangers were overcome with fear and though Karone could not feel it, the other five rangers could sense it from each other. A quick flash of light shot straight down from the ship and materialized into a human shaped figure covered in black. An evil grin covered his face and his arms were loosely crossed.  
  
Karone wanted to look into the mans eyes. It was easier for her to understand her friends and enemies when she looked into their eyes. But this man wore a helmet that covered half his head, preventing her from seeing his eyes. Her heart still beat heavily and she feared that it was beating so loud that Onslaught was able to hear it. She hoped he couldn't hear it. This was after all her first mission as a ranger of Aquitar and she didn't want to screw it up.  
  
"Welcome, rangers of Aquitar," he said, cupping his chin but still smiling widely. "I was hoping that you would arrive here sometime. I didn't expect it to be so soon."  
  
"Get the two of them out of here," Karone told the four male rangers. She looked at Delphine who seemed to understand what she was doing. "Delphine and I can handle this."  
  
"We do not want to take any risks!" Tideus argued. He didn't seem to understand what Karone was planning. His telepathic powers must have been impaired by the fear that suddenly filled him during Onslaught's arrival. "We cannot lose any other rangers!"  
  
"It's OK Corcus, Well be fine." Karone assured him. "Don't worry about us. We will regroup later."  
  
The four male rangers shook their head, disapproving of the idea. It was clear that they didn't want to risk the loss of other rangers because it wouldn't do any good to their plans. With the loss of more rangers the enemy would have an even bigger advantage.  
  
"You must go now!" Delphine implored. "Just think. If we all fail he will have an entire team of rangers in his captivity. We need to buy you some time to escape for now. Then you can organize the remaining rangers on earth."  
  
The other rangers hesitated, but they knew they had no other choice. Karone handed over Blake to Aurico and Corcus who placed the Navy ranger's arms over their shoulders to make it easier for them to move him out of there. Cestro and Tideus lifted the crimson rangers off the ground and did the same. "Come, let's get them out of here," Aurico said. He took the lead along with Corcus and the other two followed closely behind them. "We'll have to continue without Karone and Delphine. I have no doubt in their abilities," Aurico said. The four of them ran off into the distance with the burden of the thunder rangers slowing them down. Fortunately they were away from the threat of Onslaught but at the same time too far to give any aid to their friends. They knew it was the right decision but somehow they felt that something bad would end up happening. Cestro was more worried about Delphie than Karone and truthfully, he didn't care what would happen to Karone just as long as Delphine was all right.  
  
OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
"I really love fighting female rangers," Onslaught's smile widened as he stepped closer and closer to the two rangers before him. "The agility. The speed. It's all used so skillfully that it's deadly. It is said that women are the most dangerous being in the galaxy. I certainly hope you two are no exceptions."  
  
"Shut up and fight us Onslaught," Karone yelled, getting really annoyed at Onslaught's meaningless words. She couldn't help but agree with Onslaught's opinion. "You may have taken down other rangers," she said "But you have no idea who you're messing with this time."  
  
Delphine stood silent, concentrating on the oncoming battle and making only slow movements around Onslaught. Even though you couldn't really sense it or see it Delphine was probably one of the most impatient Aquitian you could ever meet. She made the first move and removed her sword, attempting to strike Onslaught and strike him hard. She didn't miss. As a matter of fact she had a record of never missing her targets. Karone and the other rangers envied her greatly for her deadly talent.  
  
The attack completely threw Onslaught off guard and he was thrown back with great force. He quickly got back on his feet though and bared his disgusting teeth. "You fail to disappoint me," he said rushing towards Karone with his fists ready. He attempted a punch and didn't miss, but he didn't hit her either. Instead he hit a decoy pink ranger suit which fell slowly to the ground.  
  
"And you fail to impress me," Karone said, suddenly appearing over his head. She struck him hard with her sword, knocking him off balance. She landed back on the ground and Delphine followed up with a drop kick, making Onslaught fall to the ground.   
  
"Argg!" Onslaught roared as he lifted himself off the ground. "Females...."  
  
"Oh, we're definitely more than that," Delphine reminded him, sounding more confident than ever. "We're the rangers of Aquitar and we will defeat you."  
  
"Is that so?" Onslaught stood there in wonder and unbelief. "Then show me!"  
  
"I can assure you we will," Delphine replied. She turned her attention to Karone who seemed to understand Delphine's intention. "Ready Karone?" Karone nodded her head and replied with "Ready."  
  
Together the two said, "Rangers of Aquitar power up! Power of water, power of light, powers unite!"  
  
"White Aquitar Ranger power up!" Delphine yelled before she leapt up into the air with her sword ready. She drew out a left pointed triangle with her sword which was followed by an intense explosion of blinding white light. The attack sliced through Onslaught's thick clothing and was followed by a display of sparks flying through the air, but Onslaught was still left standing. He held tightly onto his shoulder because that was where the blow landed.   
  
Karone knew it was her turn this time and that she had to end it. "Pink Aquitar Ranger Power up!" she shouted. With tremendous speed and with her sword tightly held in her hands, she ran to Onslaught. When she was close enough to strike she drew out her symbol, a star, with her weapon. It was followed by an eruption of marvelous pink light that sent Onslaught flying halfway through the city. He landed on an unstable building that collapsed upon impact and burying him underneath.   
  
"We must depart from this place," Delphine gestured for Karone to follow her.  
  
"Right," Karone agreed, following the instructions of her leader. The two began to make their way to the city limits, running as fast as they could. They hoped the other rangers were still close so they could catch up and get the hell out of this forsaken city. But Delphine felt a wave of dark energy behind her. When she looked back to check up on Karone a dark energy wrapped itself around Karone. In the distant horizon Onslaught stood, his smile still visible even from afar. The dark energy seemed to coming from him. Delphine stopped to help Karone but she could not do anything to help her escape its grip. Karone pushed her away and told her to go and help the other rangers, but Delphine refused to leave her comrade behind. "Leave now!" Karone begged. "Don't let the same happen to you! Find my brother Andross, he is unaware of the current situations. He will certainly be a great asset to the upcoming battles!"  
  
Delphine had no choice but to listen to Karone and finally let go. She turned away from Karone and ran to the city limits where she saw the vague figures of the other rangers. She was disappointed in herself for not being able to do anything. She felt unworthy to lead the team after what just happened. "I will return for you Karone," she whispered silently to herself. "I will not leave you in evil's grip." She remembered Karone's last words about her brother Andross and she wouldn't fail to find him. The pink ranger's wishes would not be ignored.   
  
She finally caught up to the others who stopped as soon as they saw her coming. "We've lost Karone," she told them sadly. "We cannot do much for her now, but continue on our original plans. We must bring Onslaught's reign of terror to an end."  
  
The other rangers didn't say a single word and just looked at Karone with their heads cast downwards. Even if their helmets concealed their expressions, the telepathic powers of an Aquitian could sense just about everything that went on in others' minds. The long silence was almost too much for Cestro to take. He had disapproved of the idea of Karone being an addition to their team from the beginning. He didn't feel any sympathy for Karone and his emotions remained neutral. He shielded his mind so that the other rangers could not sense it.  
  
"We have to leave this place now," Aurico broke the long silence. "Onslaught is still near. We may become his next victims."  
  
"You're right. Prepare to teleport," Delphine readied the others. "Silver Hills will be our destination this time. It has not yet been hit by any of Onslaught's attacks. The silver guardians have managed to push back some of the forces that attempted to invade the city. The army of droids have not yet come back but their absence will buy us some time. Cestro, you cannot do anything for these two rangers at the moment. We may find the help these two thunder rangers need in Silver Hills."  
  
The five rangers all nodded and activated their teleportation devices. All of them, including the two injured thunder rangers, materialized into rays of bright light and headed west of Blue Bay Harbor where Silver Hills was located.  
  
To be continued......  
AN: WHOA! This was the longest chapter I have ever written for ANY story I have ever written. That's really surprising! Oh yea! I just bought a thunder morpher today! I'm so happy!!! I can't stop playing with it! It's so much fun! LOL! 


	17. When Anger Leads to Surprises

AN: Here's the chapter most of you have been waiting for.... Yep you guessed it... It's Ryan! LOL! I can't believe not that many people liked LSR! It's such a good season! Anyway.... I made Ryan really angry for a reason... Reasons you will learn later! This is story is kinda AU but still sticks to the main story line of the show... So just think think of this as another Forever Red, but with ALL the rangers not just red rangers... Anyone noticed that I've only introduced two Zeo characters so far? Well next coming chapters will have the rest of Zeo and any others I left out.... Review Please!!!!  
  
Chapter 17 : When Anger Leads to Surprises  
  
Back in Mariner Bay....  
  
"Release my sister!" Ryan shouted to the group of droids surrounding his bound sister Dana. He was so full of anger that Zhane, who was standing behind him, didn't say a word in fear of further angering Ryan. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with my sister when I'm through with you!" Ryan continued his threats. The droids gathered together to prepare for a group attack.  
  
Ryan grasped Dana's pink V-lancer tightly in his hands. If he had held on any tighter he probably would have crushed the thing. Without any warning Ryan lunged at the amassing group of mecha droids who didn't expect such an unpredictable and furious attack. Fueled by rage and anger, he took down each and every one of them, scattering multiple parts throughout the warehouse. His anger was so heavy that Zhane, who was still calmly standing there and watching, couldn't help but feel a little pity for the mindless droids. There was no doubt Zhane would have done the same for any of his friends or family, but this was certainly a slaughter and this much anger wasn't necessary.  
  
Ryan finally calmed down when the last of the droids had finally fallen. His visor came off and he fell on his knees, breathing heavily. Sweat filled his face and he looked exhausted. Zhane approached him slowly, feeling sure that Ryan had relieved himself of most of his anger.   
  
"Have you calmed down yet?" he asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ryan said. "I don't know what got into me. There was so much anger building up inside of me. I- I couldn't control it. I just thought of what they could have done to Dana and I exploded."  
  
"Speaking of Dana," Zhane interrupted. "I think we should check up on her."  
  
"You're right," Ryan said, getting up and rushing over to his sister's side. He untied the chains that tied her hands together. Ryan saw that Dana's body was full of bruises and there was a big cut on her right arm. "What did they do to you...?" he wondered.  
  
"We need to get her out of here and somewhere someone can help her," Zhane suggested, noticing that Dana was in pretty bad shape. A distinct beeping sound interrupted him, prompting him to activate his communicator. "Zhane here."  
  
"Zhane, this is TJ," came the voice from the communicator. "What's going on there? We haven't heard from you in a while."  
  
"We ran into some droids. Everything is fine now. We'll be heading back to Turtle Cove soon."  
  
"That's a negative," TJ replied. "We are to meet in Silver Hills. The rangers of Aquitar have just arrived on earth to help. They are gathering rangers from all over the globe."  
  
"But TJ, Dana is in need of medical attention."  
  
"Bring her to Silver Hills. We can get her some help over there."  
  
"You're definitely not going anywhere," someone or something interrupted Zhane and TJ's conversation. Zhane looked behind him and almost jumped back when he saw the tall figure of a mecha droid, twice the size of the others, towering over him. The droid was of a lighter golden color than the darker mecha droids and the material that made up his body seemed stronger than those of the droids. A large cannon-like weapon was held in his hand and pointed directly at Zhane.   
  
"I'll come back to you later, TJ," Zhane said as discreetly as he could into the communicator. "We got something we need to take care of."  
  
"Zhane, I think we need to take care of this guy before we go anywhere," Ryan said, firing multiple blasts with his Titanium Laser and distracting the droid's attention from Zhane. He was a little more cautious than the last time and careful not to let the anger take over him again. He fired again but the blasts were deflected by the droid's tough metallic armor. "You're not going to stop us! I'll destroy you for what you did to my sister!" he yelled.  
  
The droid just seemed to ignore Ryan's threats and walked slowly towards him. Zhane and Ryan stood side by side with their weapons ready, but the droid's larger weapon was certainly more threatening than their smaller weapons. The droid stopped knelt down on one knee and charged up his weapon. Ryan and Zhane prepared themselves for the attack although they didn't know what to expect. A sphere of energy formed at the tip of the cannon and was fired at the two rangers. The two tried to escape its path but were struck by the massive blast of energy. A destructive explosion followed. It was so intense that the two of them lie on the floor, unable to move from the pain that plagued their bodies.  
  
The droid made some sort of laughing noise as it made its approach at the two fallen rangers. He kept his weapon ready in case the rangers were to make any sudden movements.  
His towering body stood over the rangers and he aimed his weapon at them, ready to fire again and making sure they would be weak enough not to escape his grasp.   
  
But all of a sudden he stopped, dropped his weapon and fell slowly to the ground with a marvelous display of sparks escaping his back. Behind him, Dana stood with her V-lancer held in her hands. Sweat trickled down her forehead and she looked very weak. It must have taken her an excessive amount of energy to summon up the strength to make such a bold move. She collapsed on the ground soon after that.  
  
"Dana!" Ryan said, struggling to get back on his feet. Zhane did the same. Luckily Dana had come along before the droid had taken them out with another blast from his weapon. The first attack didn't hurt them too badly but another attack would have certainly destroyed them. The two of them still had enough strength to stand up and Ryan rushed over to his sister's side and lifted her weakened body into his arms. "We need to get her some help fast!"   
  
"Hold on to me and I'll teleport us out of here," Zhane said.   
  
Ryan held on to Dana with one arm and held on to Zhane's shoulder with the other. He was really worried and had never been so scared in his entire life. He thought he would lose Dana if someone didn't do anything to help her. It was true that he had barely known Dana but she was still his sister and had grown to love over time. He hoped Zhane would get them to Silver Hills on time.  
  
When they were all ready, Zhane activated his teleportation device and set his coordinates for Silver Hills. The name sounded interesting. A city named after him, he thought. He didn't know why the other rangers had chosen that city out of all the others. Every other city on earth had already been taken over or destroyed by Onslaught's seemingly unstoppable forces. 


	18. When A Woman With Eyes Gets in the Way o...

AN: Sorry Sorry Sorry!  
  
I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but I was really busy! I hope I can seriously make it up to you! Don't worry! I'm on vacation which means I can update this story more often! Oh yea if you're a Blake and Hunter fan make sure you read my new story called Shadow's Threat. Thanks for reading! And review please! The more reviews I get the sooner I update...=D(I promise!)  
  
Chapter 18 : When A Woman With Eyes Gets in the Way of the Guys  
  
In a lonely apartment building somewhere in Angel Grove...  
  
The night was warm and dry, making sleep almost impossible for those who can't stand the nearly unbearable heat of the summer air. Tommy Oliver was fortunate enough to submit to the power of sleep and slept soundly through the uncomfortable evening. He slept peacefully, without a trace of sweat on his entire body. But this peaceful sleep was short-lived as his mind was consumed with frightening visions. His head shook violently and he uttered words that could barely be understood. He suddenly awoke, sparkling drops of sweat covering his broad forehead. But the intense heat was only part of the cause of his perspiration. In his dreams, he saw visions that felt too real and brought great fear into his heart.  
  
He took a moment to wipe the overflow of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. His lungs took in gasps of warm air and he felt his heart beating rapidly. He was fully awake; the dream had made sure of that. He looked around the dark room, but the darkness prevented him from seeing anything but the glowing clock that hung on his wall. The clock read 2:45. He was filled with disbelief and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly. The clock was telling the truth. Tommy even checked the watch on his right wrist to double check. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he was fully awake, and the remnants of the dream lingered in his head, giving him the urge to contact any one of his old friends.  
  
He switched on the lights, and the once dark room became luminated. On his wall, pictures of old friends from times long past hung, collecting dust and in need of some serious attention. On the desk right beside him lie his phone, but he was hesitant to pick it up, thinking it'd be a waste of time to call so late at night and also the fact that more than half of his friends were on vacation. He thought about what he would say to them, but couldn't think of anything. He picked up the phone, but quickly placed it back down. His eyes stared down on the white phone for a long moment, until he decided to jump back into bed and decided to get some sleep. Maybe he would try again in the morning.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Elsewhere in Angel Grove.....  
  
"I am so glad to be back home!" Rocky happily announced as he got off the private plane his friend had lent him. It was a small plane, able to fit up to six passengers. He only brought along one friend because the others were too afraid to jump on a plane with Rocky as the pilot. Rocky piloted the plane on his trip to Africa, bringing along Adam for the ride. They had ran into Aisha during their stay and she even said that she'd be coming to Angel Grove soon to visit. Right behind him, Adam struggled to carry a set of five suitcases that belonged to Rocky. His own were still left inside the plane.   
  
  
  
"Yea," Adam agreed to Rocky's comment. He almost dropped one of the suitcases, but regained his balance. "I'm tired of getting chased around by a bunch of monkeys and lions."  
  
"Hey," Rocky said, raising an eyebrow towards Adam. "That chimp looked hungry! And I hate bananas so I let the lil fella have it."  
  
  
  
"Oh yea? Explain the lions then!"  
  
"That little cub stole my shoe!" was Rocky's excuse.  
  
"Yea, but you didn't have to kick it!"  
  
"He deserved it!"  
  
Adam just sighed and rolled his eyes. "I should have gone with Kat and Jason. I heard Mariner Bay has some nice weather this time of year. Better than the heat in Africa."  
  
Adam's words didn't seem to penetrate Rocky's ears and thick head as he had already gone off to some unknown area of the airport. On his way off the plane, Adam accidentally tripped on a loose piece of luggage that Rocky must have dropped. He fell, along with the suitcases that he was holding in his arms. One suitcase popped open and a few things flew out. Adam went to go pick them up and place them back into the suitcase. One particular item that fell really got his attention. It was a picture taken almost eight years ago right after their graduation. Everyone was in the picture, including Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, Aisha, Tommy, Zack, Tanya, Rocky and himself, and even the annoying yet sometimes lovable Justin was in the picture. Just a brief glance at the picture brought back a million memories. He looked at his watch and noticed how much time had passed by and stuffed the picture back in the suitcase along with the remaining items that were still on the ground. When he finished he went to go catch up with Rocky.  
  
  
  
"What is taking you so long?!" complained Rocky, who was already waiting for Adam by the airport exit. "Come on! Tommy just called me two minutes ago! He wanted to talk to you, but you seemed to have been missing! We're meeting at Angel Grove park in thirty minutes."  
  
"Sorry," Adam apologized. "I was just thinking." It took him a while to realize what Rocky just said. And when he did he had the look of joy in his face that only Rocky could recognize.   
  
"Tommy? But we haven't talked to him for over five years!"  
  
"Well, he just talked to me two minutes ago."  
  
"Then we should get going! I wanna see how our old friend is doing!"  
  
There was silence. "Ummm..." Rocky's face became pale and he was pointing at something behind Rocky.   
  
"What?" Adam said. Rocky looked like he had just seen a ghost. Being the type of person Rocky was, Adam wasn't sure if he was joking or if he was actually being serious. "Do you know what you look like right now?"  
  
Rocky shook his head and his finger remained pointed at Adam's opposite side. His finger trembled a little and Adam being filled with curiosity, decided to turn around and see what this was all about.   
  
"Holy-" Adam jumped back as he saw the group of robots slowly approaching them. He almost fell as he jumped back. The robots resembled cogs, but they looked far more powerful and carried blasters in their hands. Blasters that were pointed directly at them.  
  
Both Rocky and Adam stood there, filled with fear and with no idea of what to do as the group came closer and closer. The exit was still closed and there wouldn't be enough time for them to open it and escape before the robots reached them.   
  
"Those things look pretty dangerous," Rocky pointed out. "Especially those guns. "  
  
There was another long silence. "Wait a minute!" Adam suddenly realized something. "What are we doing? "  
  
Rocky scratched his head. "Umm yea? What are we doing?"   
  
"You're an idiot...."  
  
"It's morphin time!" Adam yelled.  
  
"It is? Oh yea it is!"  
  
With the flick of their wrists, zeonizers appeared on both of their wrists. Rocky replaced his smile with a more serious look and Adam was relieved to finally see Rocky being serious for a change. They both crossed their arms above their heads and finally connected their zeonizers with their glowing zeo crystals.  
  
"Zeo ranger three, blue!" Rocky cried out, successfully tapping into the power of his blue zeo crystal. He became surrounded in a dark atmosphere. His body was absorbed by a electrifying blue light and his eyes were covered with a blue triangle pointing downwards. He emerged from the darkness as the blue zeo ranger.  
  
"Zeo ranger four, green!" Adam yelled, harnessing the power of his green zeo crystal. His eyes saw nothing but darkness. He was struck by a bolt of green energy and his eyes were covered with a rectangle outlined in green light. He appeared from the darkness as the green zeo ranger.  
  
"Whoa I haven't felt this good in a long time!" Rocky said, looking down at his hands and examining the tight blue outfit that replaced his former clothing. Static energy ran through his body making him twitch in some areas of his body.  
  
Adam was doing the same thing. The last time he had morphed, it brought a tremendous strain to his body and almost killed him. Now it was totally different. The power from his zeo crystal was giving his body new and former powers.  
  
A blast of energy flew by Rocky's head, barely missing him. Another flew past Adam and would have hit its target if he hadn't moved out of the way. More blasts of energy came towards the rangers. Using quick reflexes, the rangers successfully moved out of harms way and decided to fight fire with fire.   
  
Rocky called out for his weapon and in an instant, held two matching blue hatchets in his hands. He deflected any blasts coming his way and finally lunged towards his opponents, reducing them into bits and pieces.  
  
Adam called out for his weapon and instantly gripped a large green axe with both hands. He leapt up into the air, dodging any blast hindering his path and struck down the last remaining droids as he landed.   
  
The two rangers stood before the pile of broken droids, taking in large amounts of air. The fight didn't require too much effort, but somehow they had a feeling that it wasn't over just yet. They stood their ground, waiting for this unknown enemy's next move.   
  
A flash of blue and green shaped like a human appeared before the rangers. It was too much of a blur to have any distinct features. The rangers remained standing, but prepared themselves for anything that was to come. Quick flashes of light blinded their visions and the figure slowly began to take its shape. It had the slender shape of a woman and it's formerly green-blue color began to change into a a rusty copper color. With one final flash of light that nearly blinded the rangers, the transparent being finally emerged in her final form. She had the face of a woman but carried no expressions and her hair was tightly tied into a bun. Her clothing was a heavy, golden material, but didn't seem to hinder her steps. In her hands she held two sabers that matched her deadly look. Her most noticeable feature were her eyes that seemed to have a hypnotic gaze.   
  
Both Adam and Rocky couldn't resist her intense stare and dropped their weapons as they made their approach to this stranger. The strange thing was that both of them knew what they were doing. The only problem was that they couldn't stop themselves.  
  
AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger! More to come soon! 


End file.
